


Dług życia

by Salianna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salianna/pseuds/Salianna
Summary: Gdy największy żart Syriusza przeradza się w zagrażający życiu Severusa horror James wkracza na scenę ze swoją gryfońską brawurą czym ratuje życie nielubianemu koledze. Żaden z nich nie przewidział jednak jakie konsekwencje to za sobą pociągnie...





	1. Głupi Syriusz

Severus kroczył ciemnym tunelem pod bijącą wierzbą. Syriusz Black zostawił to tutaj mówiąc wiele podejrzanych rzeczy, które Seveus musiał jak najszybciej skorygować.

Nie zdążył przejść nawet połowy drogi gdy do jego uszu dotarł krzyk przepełniony bólem. Po nim przez chwilę w mroku panowała niczym niezmącona cisza, Severus wstrzymał oddech, nie chcąc by ktokolwiek odkrył jego obecność. Po chwili ciszę przerwał odgłos łamanych kości, towarzyszył mu już nie krzyk - tylko cichy jęk. Severus zaczął się powoli zbliżać do źródła dźwięku. Chciał wiedzieć kto kogoś torturuje i czy mógłby tej osobie pomóc. Nie miał zamiaru rzucać się jak szaleniec na pomoc nieznajomemu, chciał tylko wiedzieć.

Gdy mrok rozjaśnił się odrobinę Severus postawił stopy na drewnianych schodach chatki. Powoli, uważając by schody nie wydały żadnego odgłosu brnął naprzód.

Gdy stanął w drzwiach sypialni nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Na podłodze leżał ledwo żywy Remus Lupin. Nie widział nikogo innego w pobliżu, ale wiedział, że to mogło być jedynie złudzenie. Ktoś mógł stać za drzwiami, w kącie lub mieć na sobie zaklęcie kameleona. Severus był rozdarty, dlatego gdy w końcu się poruszył zrobił to szybko, by nie zdążyć samemu się powstrzymać.

Podszedł, najciszej jak umiał, do leżącego Lupina i delikatnym ruchem złapał go za ramię odwracając go na plecy. Chłopak jęknął cicho z bólu.

W tym momencie wiele rzeczy wydarzyło się jednocześnie. Światło księżyca przedostało się przez zabite deską okno, Lupin otworzył oczy i Severus odkrył dlaczego nigdy nie powinien tu przychodzić.

Remus z trudem dźwignął się na ramionach, jego złote oczy skupione były na Severusie.

\- Uc-ciekaj, Sever-rusie...

Wysapał zanim jego twarz zaczęła zmieniać się w wilczy pysk. Severus'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, szybko poderwał się z podłogi i zaczął biec tą samą drogą którą przyszedł.

Nie miał jednak dużej przewagi nad wilkiem i ten niedługo zaczął go doganiać. Kilka kroków przed wyjściem z tunelu Severus poczuł oddech bestii na karku i wiedział już, że nie zdoła uciec.

Skierował różdżkę za siebie wypowiadając inkantacje pierwszych zaklęć, które przyszły mu na myśl. Nigdy nie był w takiej sytuacji i nigdy nie chciał by się w niej znaleźć ponownie.

Prychnął w myślach, uświadamiając sobie, że prawdopodobnie nigdy już nie będzie miał nawet na to okazji, ponieważ za chwilę zginie.

Gdy ponownie zamachnął różdżką, starając się chodź na chwilę spowolnić wilka, zauważył korzenie bijącej wierzby. Nigdy wcześniej nie cieszył się tak na ich widok. Miał nadzieję, naprawdę niewielki pomyk, że żywe ramiona wierzby powstrzymają wilka, albo chodź odwrócą jego uwagę na dość długi czas by mógł uciec.

Niebo było pierwszym co zobaczył po opuszczeniu tunelu. Spojrzał w gwiazdy, ciesząc się ich widokiem jak nigdy wcześniej w życiu. Nie przestawał biec, ani na sekundę nie zwalniał tempa. Nie odwracał się za siebie, po prostu biegł. Dlatego gdy poczuł paraliżujący bul w łydce był pewien, że Lupin go dopadł. Siła ciosu rzuciła go na ziemię, gdzie nieokiełznane ramię bijącej wierzby rzuciło nim na zieloną trawę. Severus nie poruszył się, nie uchylił nawet powiek. Nie chciał patrzeć w złote oczy Lupina gdy ten będzie go rozszarpywał zębami jak kawał mięsa.

Ze zdziwieniem Severus stwierdził, że nie czuje strachu, tylko chłód i smutek... Nie chciał, żeby nauczyciele znaleźli rano jego resztki i zwalili to na szwendanie się po Zakazanym Lesie. Nie mógł pozwolić by Black nie został ukarany za to co mu zrobił.

Zebrał w sobie całą złość jaka się w nim gotowała i wystrzelił najsilniejszą klątwę jaką znał. Sectumsepra szybko opuściło jego różdżkę, którą wciąż trzymał kurczowo w swoich zesztywniałych ze strachu dłoniach. Usłyszał jak coś oddycha w jego pobliżu, zdecydowanie z prawej strony. Skierował tam różdżkę i ponownie wypowiedział w myślach inkantację zaklęcia. Po chwili, która zdawała mu się trwać wieczność coś opadło ciężko koło niego na ziemię.

\- Snape! Snape! Słyszysz mnie?

Do jego zamroczonego umysłu zaczęły docierać słowa wypowiadane przez dziwnie znajomy głos.

\- Snape! Ugryzł cię? Nic ci nie jest? Słyszysz mnie, Smarku?

Wszystko zaczynało wskakiwać na odpowiednie miejsca. Niewielkie fragmenty układanki, w jego mózgu, zaczęły okręcać się i dopasowywać do innych.

Po chwili gdy zimne dłonie intruza zaczęły energiczne potrząsać ramionami Severusa ten wziął głęboki wdech. Szybkim ruchem strzepał z siebie dłonie Pottera.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, Potter!

Warknął cicho otrzepując się z trawy. Rzucił niewerbalnie Lumos oceniając wygląd swojej łydki. Nie było na niej nawet odrobiny krwi. Z ulgą stwierdził, że to co wziął za pazury Lupina musiało był gałęzią bijącej wierzby.

\- Kolejny świetny kawał, Potter! Pogratuluj ode mnie Blackowi, a teraz pozwolisz, że napiszę do Ministerstwa informację o niewytresowanym wilkołaku na terenie szkoły.

Powiedział z jadem w głosie podnosząc się z ziemi. W zasięgu światła, wytworzonego przez jego zaklęcie, nie zauważył żadnego rozszalałego wilkołaka.

\- Snape! Nie możesz tego zrobić!

Zawołał szybko Potter podnosząc się z ziemi. Nie zwracając uwagi na swój wygląd, doskoczył do Severusa łapiąc go za przód szaty.

\- A niby dlaczego, Potter?

Zapytał Severus strzepując z siebie dłonie Pottera i napierając całym ciałem na niego, zmuszając gryfona do cofania się.

\- Nie możesz tego zrobić! Remus...

Zaczął James.

\- Lupin jest wilkołakiem! Przed chwilą niemalże mnie nie rozszarpał!

Przerwał mu Snape. Jego policzki zaczynały się robić czerwone ze wściekłości.

\- Nie używa eliksiru tojadowego. Jest niebezpieczny! Cholernie niebezpieczny, Potter!

Gryfon zdawał się przez chwilę niepewny po czym wypiął pierś, wyprostował plecy i mocnym głosem, wcale nie podobnym do wcześniejszego, niemalże błagającego, zwrócił się do Severusa.

\- Nie zmienia to tego, że jest moim przyjacielem i nie pozwolę ci tego zgłosić. Dyrektor wie o... problemie Remusa.

Ślizgon przymrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

„Dyrektor wie? Oczywiste, że wie... On wie o wszystkim, tylko nie robi nic żeby komukolwiek pomóc!"

\- Snape, proszę. Musisz zachować to dla siebie.

Powiedział jeszcze Potter wymijając go i kierując się w stronę wierzby gdzie przystanął na chwilę.

\- Ufam, że mnie nie zdradzisz w tej sprawie, Severusie... Lily również lubi Remusa...

Powiedział przybierając postać jelenia. Jego poroże zaszarżowało na uwięzionego pośród ramion bijącej wierzby wilkołaka stając się dla niego bardziej interesującym obiektem niż idący w stronę szkoły młody mężczyzna. Po chwili oba stworzenia zniknęły we wnętrzu tunelu...

Severus wrócił do swojej sypialni, nie mogąc zasnąć aż do wschodu słońca... 


	2. Gość z Ministerstwa

Gdy promienie słońca zaczynały dopiero oświetlać świat wiele rzeczy zaczęło się zmieniać. W swoich łóżkach zasypiało trzech zmęczonych nocą młodzieńców. James odniósł swojego przyjaciela do łóżka nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń wśród innych mieszkańców domu lwa. Niedługo mogli mieć poważne problemy, dodatkowe zeznania, mówiące, że Remus spędził noc w dormitorium mogły im trochę pomóc się z tym uporać.

Gdy niedługo po 11 do drzwi ich sypialni zaczął się ktoś dobijać wszyscy czterej przyjaciele wspólnie jęknęli źli. Była sobota, dzień, w którym każdy odsypiał ciężki tydzień, ale ktoś nie szanował ich potrzeb.

Po kilku minutach z łóżka zwlókł się Syriusz, James posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech odwracając się w stronę ściany i otulając się ciaśniej kołdrą.

W drzwiach stała McGonagal.

Black widocznie zbladł. Nie był pewny czy jego żart zadziałał, czy po prostu opiekunka ich domu chce upewnić się czy wszystko w porządku z Remusem. Nie przypominał sobie by w ostatnim czasie zaplanowali jakiś kawał, więc podejrzewał, że nie o to chodzi...

\- Panie Black. Proszę obudzić pana Pottera.

Gdy kobieta zobaczyła jego zdziwioną minę, sapnęła tylko rozeźlona.

\- Szybko!

Zawołała, poprawiając okulary.

Już po chwili Syriusz ściągnął kołdrę ze swojego przyjaciela wystawiając na światło dzienne jego goły tyłek.

\- Panie Potter! Proszę się natychmiast ubrać!

Krzyknęła kobieta zaglądając przez otwarte drzwi.

James stęknął tylko przekręcając się na drugi bok.

\- Czy to nie może zaczekać... Tak ze dwie godzinki...

Powiedział zwijając się w kłębek i owijając swoje nogi ramionami.

Czerwona na twarzy McGonagal weszła pewnym krokiem do dormitorium rzucając kilka szybkich zaklęć na młodzieńca. Po niecałych pięciu minutach był on umyty, odświeżony, uczesany oraz ubrany w mundurek. Jednak nadal spał nie zmieniając pozycji.

Profesor złapała go za ucho, nie zwracając uwagi na pozostałych trzech młodzieńców w pokoju i wyciągnęła go na korytarz.

\- Nie znam faktów zaistniałej sytuacji, jednak jest tu kobieta z Ministerstwa, która twierdzi, że musi się z tobą koniecznie zobaczyć.

Powiedziała poprawiając szatę Jamesa oraz jego włosy po czym bez zbędnego gadania wepchnęła go do kominka wywołując gabinet dyrektora. Po chwili i ona weszła w szmaragdowe płomienie.

W gabinecie, na miejscu zazwyczaj zajmowanym przez dyrektora siedziała starsza kobieta w ciemno niebieskiej szacie z emblematem Ministerstwa Magii na piersi.

Kobieta wstała z zajmowanego miejsca, wymieniał krótkie powitania z McGonagal po czym całą uwagę skupiła na Jamesie.

\- Profesor McGonagal...

Zaskrzeczała nieprzyjemnym dla ucha głosem po czym odkaszlnęła i kontynuowała już przyjemniej.

\- dziękuję za sprowadzenie tu Jamesa Pottera. Teraz, pozwolisz.

Wskazała Jamesowi fotel naprzeciwko biurka.

\- A pani, profesor McGonagal, czy mogła by pani sprowadzić do mnie drugiego ucznie? To jest...

Przerwała by przewrócić kilka kartek w swoich notatkach.

\- Severus Snape, 6 rok...

Powiedziała odprawiając profesor McGonagal.

Gdy tylko drzwi za opiekunką domu Godryka Gryffindora się zamknęły odwróciła się w stronę Jamesa.

\- Z pewnością ciekawi cię, młody człowieku, co mnie tutaj sprowadza.

James pokiwał niepewnie głową na "Tak", będąc jednocześnie ciekawym i zdenerwowanym. Był niemalże pewnym, że gdyby Severus poinformował o futrzastym problemie Remusa Ministerstwo nie dali by rady zareagować tak szybko.

\- Dziś rano, w Departamencie Tajemnic, w sali Przysięg i Magicznych Kontraktów pojawił się nowy zwój. Złoty zwój. Wiesz co to oznacza, panie Potter?

James zapadł się w fotelu. "Złoty zwój to mogło oznaczać tylko jedno..."

\- Dług Życia...

Szeptem dokończył swoją myśl.

\- Dokładnie panie Potter. Dług Życia, zaciągnięty przez Severusa Snape'a względem pana osoby.

James w żaden sposób nie zareagował na tą nowinę. Długi Życia były bardzo rzadkie, jednak wiedza o nich była przekazywana wśród czystko-krwistych rodów. Jego ojciec nieraz opowiadał mu, że ich pra-pra-pra-pradziadek był związany takim długiem z córką rodu Malfoy. Według zapisów jakie przetrwały ich dzieci posiadały ponadprzeciętną ilość magii...

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go ponownie głos kobiety.

\- Musisz wiedzieć, młody człowieku, że po zawiązaniu Długu Życia nie ma od niego ucieczki. W tym momencie masz trzy opcje: zabić osobę, której ocaliłeś życie, wziąć ją za żonę lub otrzymać od "magii" jako twoją własność. Decyzja należy do ciebie, panie Potter. Osoba, która zaciągnęła dług nie może w żaden sposób od niego uciec lub mu się przeciwstawić. To ty, jako osoba względem, której dług został zaciągnięty ma niewielką władzę nad Starą Magią i możesz ją kształtować.

Kobieta przerwała monolog by wyjąć ze swojej aktówki gruby plik pergaminów.

\- To są spisane zasady i zastrzeżenia oraz rady jak powinieneś postępować. Będziemy kontynuować gdy dołączy do nas pan Snape.

Podczas całej wypowiedzi, od momentu gdy James wszedł do gabinetu, wyraz twarzy kobiety nie zmienił się. Był niemalże wkuty w kamieniu. Po przedłużających się minutach ciszy kobieta przesunęła Jamesowi na biurku plik pergaminów zachęcając go by zaczął się z nimi zapoznawać.

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Pergaminy ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**

**_Opcja 1. Wzięcie za żonę_ **

_W przypadku wzięcia za żonę osoby przywiązanej Długiem Życia przez osobę względem której został on zaciągnięty należy:_

_* najpóźniej dwa tygodnie od momentu zaciągnięcia długu ogłosić okres "Zalecania" (Osoba względem której zaciągnięto dług, oświadcza światu, że będzie starać się o dłoń osoby przywiązanej do niej) który może trwać najdłużej rok (w przypadku wcześniej wypadających 17 urodzin osoby przywiązanej, należy okres skrócić)_

_* następnie następuje okres narzeczeństwa podczas, którego przyszła "żona" ma w obowiązku zamieszkać w domu swojego przyszłego męża oraz pobrać podstawowe nauki od jego matki. (Zalecane jest w tym okresie pierwszy stosunek)_

_* po upłynięciu przepisowego czasu narzeczeństwa (w przypadku par jednopłciowych rok, dwupłciowych dwa lata) następuje okres przed ślubny, podczas którego przyszła "żona" zostaje przygotowana do powicia dziedzica swojemu przyszłemu mężowi (w przypadku par jednopłciowych - mężczyzna zażywa odpowiednią mieszankę eliksirów przygotowujących jego ciało na rozwój dziecka, w przypadku par dwupłciowych u kobiety zostaje przymusowo wywołana miesiączka) okres przedślubny zależy od czasu potrzebnego na przygotowanie "żony"_

_* po zakończeniu przygotowań do ślubu następuje złożenie przysięgi oraz noc poślubna (podczas której najczęściej dochodzi do zapłodnienia)_

_* po "donoszeniu" ciąży oraz wydaniu na świat potomka osoba zaciągająca dług jest uznawana przez magię i prawo za wolną (jej Dług Życia został spłacony wydając na świat nowe życie/potomka osoby względem, której zaciągnęła dług)_

_* Nie możliwym jest rozwiązanie małżeństwa związanego magią!_

**_Opcja 2. Pozbawienie życia_ **

_W przypadku próby pozbawienia życia osoby przywiązanej Długiem Życia przez osobę względem której został on zaciągnięty należy:_

_* użyć takiej samej magii/przedmiotu/stworzenia przed którym ocaliło się osobę, tylko w ten sposób można złamać magię wiążącą dwa istnienia_

**_Opcja 3. Wzięcie jako niewolnika_ **

_W przypadku wzięcia za niewolnika osoby przywiązanej Długiem Życia przez osobę względem której został on zaciągnięty:_

_* w tym przypadku wszystkim "zajmuje się" magia. W przypadku nie wykonania żadnego ruchu w kierunku ślubu, osoba, która zaciągnęła dług, w momencie ukończenia przez nią kolejnego roku życia (w dzień urodzin[w przypadku osób poniżej 17 rokiem życia odbywa się to właśnie w 17 urodziny]) zostaje "związana" przez magię i zmuszona do aportacji do domu osoby, która ocaliła jej życie. Zostaje do niego przywiązana (magią podobną do wiążącej skrzaty domowe) oraz zmuszona do służenia swojemu wybawcy wszystkim co ma, od swojej magii po jej ciało._

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Koniec Pergaminów ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

James zbladł czytając kolejne słowa na pergaminach. Miał już otworzyć usta i spytać kobietę czy to jest jakiś chory żart gdy w drzwi gabinetu ktoś cicho zapukał, a po chwili w szparze między drzwiami, a futryną pojawiła się głowa Severusa... 


	3. Prawda

Severus nie wiedział co się dzieje gdy do drzwi jego pokoju zaczął się ktoś dobijać. Gdy zaczął opuszczać go już przyjemny sen, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że dobijającą się osobą jest z Profesor Slughorn.

Z przerażeniem zerwał się z łóżka biegnąc do drzwi. Gdy już je otworzył profesor wszedł do środka.

Nie wyglądał na wzburzonego, jak oczekiwał Snape, był raczej... smutny?..

\- Severusie... Proszę ubierz się szybko...

Powiedział nie patrząc na chłopaka. Severus zaczął odczuwać strach.

"Czy coś się stało? Dlaczego Slughorn tu jest? O co tu chodzi?"

Myślał szybko nie ruszając się nawet na krok od drzwi.

\- Severusie!

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go podniesiony głos nauczyciela.

\- Co się stało profesorze? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z moją matką?

Zapytał, obawiając się odpowiedzi. W czasie wakacji jego matka zachorowała, gdy jechał do szkoły była słaba, ale wracała do zdrowia.

\- Nie, Severusie. To nie ma związku z twoją matką... Pośpiesz się!

Powiedział, poganiając Snape'a.

Severus szybko złapał jedną z jego szat i narzucił ją na swój wczorajszy mundurek. Nie miał siły zdjąć go wczoraj. Dziś był z tego powodu bardzo szczęśliwy, pozwoliło mu to zaoszczędzić odrobinę czasu...

\- Chodźmy profesorze.

Powiedział, otwierając drzwi.

Obserwował plecy mężczyzny, gdy ten prowadził go krętymi korytarzami, aż do strażnika gabinetu dyrektora.

\- Cytrynowy drops...

Powiedział, a strażnik odsłonił dla nich przejście. Nauczyciel odsunął się, przepuszczając Severusa.

\- Po schodach, na samą górę, Srverusie. Ktoś już tam na ciebie czeka.

Powiedział, posyłając mu ostatni, nieco wymuszony, uśmiech. Gdy za Severusem zamknęła się przejście profesor Slughorn załopotał swoją peleryną wracając do swoich komnat w lochach.

W tym samym czasie Severus niepewnie wspinał się po schodach do gabinetu dyrektora. Nie wiedział co zrobił, żeby dyrektor wzywał go na rozmowę. Choć podejrzewał, że może to być sprawka Pottera, który powiedział dyrektorowi o nocnym zdarzeniu.

Przed drzwiami przystanął na chwilę. Wziął głęboki wdech, przytrzymał przez chwilę powietrze w płucach i dopiero wtedy wypuścił je przez usta z westchnieniem. Delikatnie zapukał w drewniane drzwi, po czym uchylił je lekko zaglądając przez powstałą szparę do środka.

Przy biurku dyrektora siedział James Potter, Severus dostrzegł w jego dłoniach pliki pergaminów.

Za biurkiem jednak nie siedział, jak Severus się spodziewał, Dumbledore, tylko starsza kobieta.

Gdy spojrzenie Severusa skrzyżowało się ze spojrzeniem kobiety, ta wstała z zajmowanego miejsca.

\- Proszę, proszę, panie Snape. Proszę do nas dołączyć.

Wskazała dłonią na jedyny wolny fotel w gabinecie. Tuż przy fotelu Pottera.

Choć siedzenie tak blisko Pottera było dla Severusa ostatnią rzeczą na świecie jaką chciał zrobić posłuchał kobietę i szybko zajął miejsce.

Wzrok Pottera, śledzący każdy jego krok, bardzo mu się nie podobał. Był taki... natrętny.

Ciszę jaka powstała w gabinecie po słowach kobiety przerwał po niedługiej chwili James.

\- Niema żadnej innej możliwości?

Spytał, lekko gniotąc pergaminy.

\- Nie. Magia przedstawiła panu, panie Potter, trzy możliwości. Od pana zależy, którą z nich wybierzesz...

Severus nie wiedział o czym Potter rozmawia z kobietą. Postanowił przypomnieć im o swojej obecności. Odkaszlnął lekko.

Wzrok Pottera oraz kobiety szybko skupił się na jego osobie.

\- O co tutaj chodzi?

Spytał, gdy przedłużająca cisza zaczęła go irytować.

\- Czy mogła by pani?

Spytał James wskazując na Severusa i potrząsając przy tym pergaminami.

\- Ja muszę się temu bliżej przyjrzeć...

Po tych słowach całą swoją uwagę skupił na pergaminach.

\- Tak więc panie Snape...

Zaczęła kobieta.

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Pergaminy ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**

_Dokładny opis kroków oraz zasad postępowania podczas przygotowania opcji zamąż pójścia osoby związanej długiem życia z osobą względem, której ten dług został zaciągnięty._

**_1\. Okres "Zalecania":_ **

_* W trakcie trwania okresu zalecania, osoba starająca się (przyszły mąż) ma za zadanie obdarować wybrankę dwudziestoma podarunkami, w tym czasie osoba, o której względy stara się przyszły mąż (przyszła żona) ma za zadanie organizować wspólne kolacje/obiady lub inne okazje do wspólnego spędzenia czasu_

_* Jeśli w czasie trwania zalecania się osoby zlecające/zalecane nie wywiążą się z zadań, lub nie spotkają się (choćby na 5 minut) będzie to skutkować "zacieśnianiem magii" - może to doprowadzić do niemożliwości opuszczenia pomieszczenia, w którym znajduje się druga strona zalecania._

_* W trakcie trwania zalecania, wskazany jest niewinny kontakt cielesny. Pocałunek, trzymanie się za dłonie itp._

_* zakazany jest kontakt seksualny!_

**_2\. Okres narzeczeństwa:_ **

_* W czasie okresu narzeczeństwa przyszła żona ma za zadanie zamieszkać w domu jej przyszłego męża gdzie musi pobierać nauki od matki przyszłego męża._

_* Przyszły mąż musi zapewnić swojej narzeczonej dobrobyt (zakup/budowa ich domy, zapełnienie jej garderoby itp. itd.)_

_* Rodzice przyszłej żony muszą przekazać przyszłemu mężowi najcenniejszą pamiątkę ich dziecka oraz "cegłę" do ich nowego domu._

_* W tym okresie jest dopuszczalny pierwszy stosunek seksualny._

**_3\. Okres przed ślubny:_ **

_* Podczas trwania okresu przed ślubnego przyszła żona dodawana jest pod opiekę matce przyszłego męża, która ma za zadanie przygotować jej ciało do zajścia w ciążę._

_* W tym czasie przyszły mąż zajmuje się (wraz z ojcem i rodzicami panny młodej) przygotowaniami do złożenia przysięgi oraz nocy poślubnej (w ich nowym domu)._

_* W tym okresie wymaga się całkowitego powstrzymania się od stosunków seksualnych między narzeczonym._

**_4\. Okres Przysięgi i nocy poślubnej:_ **

_* Para młoda ma za zadanie złożyć przysięgę jedności (która łączy ich magię i zasila bariery ochronne domu)_

_* W dniu przysięgi, przed uroczystością, rodzice obu ze stron podpisują magiczną umowę o zaniechaniu wszelkich waśni/wojn/kłótni między ich rodzinami_

_* Po zakończeniu ceremonii para młoda ma obowiązek spełnić wszystkie postanowienia zasad nocy poślubnej. Jeśli dzień po skonsumowaniu związku nie uzyskają pozytywnego wyniku testu ciążowego, stosunek będzie musiał zostać powtórzony, aż do skutku._

**_5\. Okres ciąży oraz rozwiązanie:_ **

_* przez 9 miesięcy, od zapłodnienia do rozwiązania, żona jest "przywiązana" do domu. Nie może go opuścić bez zgody i towarzystwa męża._

_* Magia żony zostaje w całości przeznaczona do podtrzymywania i chronienia płodu - co na czas ciąży robi z niej charłaka (musi mieć do dyspozycji skrzata domowego, który za nią będzie wykonywał obowiązki domowe)_

_* żona w tym okresie nie ma obowiązku ogrzewać łoża swojemu mężowi_

_* Po rozwiązaniu żona - osoba zaciągająca dług życia, jest uznawana za wolną. Według magii i prawa, dług zostaje spłacony w momencie wydania przez tę osobę na świat nowego życia._

_* Po rozwiązaniu mąż może ponownie starać się o dziecko tylko za zgodą żony (nie istnieje możliwość rozwiązania przysięgi dlatego jedyną osobą, która może powić mu kolejne dziecko jest jego poślubiona żona)_

**~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ Koniec pergaminu ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~**

Kobieta od dłuższego czas tłumaczyła Severus'owi z jakiego powodu został wezwany. Ten nie potrafił w to uwierzyć. Nie mógł. Nie chciał.

Z przerażeniem spoglądał co chwilę na Pottera. Ten nawet na chwilę nie unosił spojrzenia znad pergaminów.

Po kilku minutach Potter podniósł spojrzenie z pergaminów i skrzyżował je z Severusem.

\- Tak więc Snape... Zostaniesz moją żoną?

Zapytał z poważnym wyrazem twarzy.


	4. Zaloty 1

Słowa Pottera docierały do Severusa z opóźnieniem. Czuł jak ziemia osuwa mu się z pod stóp.

"Nie! Nie, nie, nie... To nie może być prawda! Nie, nie, nie..."

Myślał rozgorączkowany. W tej chwili wolał by otrzymać wiadomość o śmierci jego matki. Musiał by wrócić na jedne wakacje do ojca, ale dał by sobie radę, ale z tym? To oznaczało koniec jego życia. Równie dobrze mógł by wrócić do tej chaty i dać się rozszarpać Lupinowi.

Wszystko we wnętrzu Severusa krzyczało zgodnym głosem "Nie!", jednak to jedno słowo nie było w stanie przejść mu przez gardło.

Jego mózg, pracując na najwyższych obrotach, starał się odnaleźć inne wyjście z tej sytuacji. Po chwili z rozpaczą musiał się poddać.

Nawet teraz czuł zmianę w swojej magii. Nie był w stanie skierować jej przeciwko Potter'owi. Nie był w stanie zmusić jej do przeciwstawienia się mu.

Z jękiem opuścił głowę - nie miał innego wyboru, musiał się poddać.

\- Tak...

Wyszeptał, samemu nie będąc pewnym jakim cudem to słowo opuściło jego usta.

Kobieta z Ministerstwa wstała z zajmowanego miejsca z uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Czy chce pan, panie Potter ogłosić oficjalne rozpoczęcie zalecania się o rękę, obecnego tutaj, Severusa Snape'a?

James spojrzał na Severusa szukając u niego niemej zgody. Gdy ją otrzymał, pod postacią niewielkiego skinienia głowy Severusa, wstał z zajmowanego miejsca.

James zaczerpnął głęboko powietrze do płuc, starając się oczyścić umysł oraz przypomnieć sobie słowa przysięgi jego rodu.

Sam nie był pewien dlaczego to robi. Był pewien, że gdy tylko wróci do dormitorium zamorduje Syriusza - to wszystko była jego wina, nie dość, że sekret Remusa mógł wyjść na jaw, to teraz jeszcze on i Snape mieli zostać małżeństwem. "Muszę jak najszybciej napisać o tym rodzicom..." Pomyślał jak dreszcz przechodzi mu po plecach...

Wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i podszedł pewnym krokiem do fotela Severusa.

\- Niech ma magia będzie mi świadkiem, że dziś postępuję szczerze.

Powiedział pewnie, zawierając w swoim głosie odrobinę magii. Z biurka natychmiast poderwało się pióro oraz pergamin i zaczęły spisywać każde słowo Jamesa.

\- _Po ostatni dzień mego życia_

_Ciebie mieć pragnę za towarzysza._

_Chcę by ma radość z tobą związana była_

_i byś swe smutki ze mną dzielił(a)._

_Nie ważna pora, godzina, miejsce,_

_chcę byś przy mnie pozostał(a) wiecznie._

_Proszę więc dziś cię szczerze, zezwól mi stanąć w szranki_

_o twą dłoń..._

James opadł na jedno kolano przed fotelem Severusa. W porę ugryzł się w język, przed nazwaniem Severusa "Panią jego serca", jak mówiła ostatnia linijka "przysięgi starających się o dłoń wybranki".

Wokół nich kłębiła się magia czekająca na pozwolenie do związania dwóch młodych mężczyzn ze sobą. Przysięgę zalecających można było bardzo łatwo złamać, dlatego była składana dość często. Najczęściej gdy o rękę jednej "damy" starało się dwóch mężczyzn.

Przedłużającą się ciszę przerwał po chwili cichy głos Severusa.

\- Zezwalam...

Magia szybko oplotła ich ciała, nie wnikając w nie jednak ani ich nie raniąc. Po prostu otoczyła ich, niczym ciepły kokon osłaniając ich przed wzrokiem kobiety.

James niechętnie sięgnął po dłoń Severusa, który, zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem magii, nawet tego nie zauważył. Dopiero dotyk warg na jego skórze sprawił, że spojrzał zdziwiony na Potter'a. W chwili gdy James oderwał swoje usta od dłoni ślizgona magia zniknęła.

Gryfon wstał szybko z podłogi podchodząc do biurka i składając podpis pod swoją przysięgą. Podał pergamin kobiecie szybko się z nią żegnając. Odwracając się w stronę Severusa zmierzył go oceniający wzrokiem.

Chłopak nie był najgorszy, zdecydowanie zaniedbany, ale James miał nadzieję, że trochę pracy i kilka wizyt w spa da radę naprawić zniszczenia.

\- Widzimy się po kolacji. Przed Wielką Salą.

Powiedział kierując się w stronę drzwi gabinetu.

\- I Snape... umyj się.

Dodał wychodząc.

Severus jeszcze przez chwilę siedział jak sparaliżowany. Po chwili jednak otrząsnął się. Wstał szybko żegnając się szybko z kobietą. Już żałował podjętej decyzji...

James jak huragan wpadł do dormitorium, w którym jego przyjaciele nadal spali w najlepsze. Gryfon przysiadł cicho na brzegu łóżka Remusa i delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem.

\- Remi...

Powiedział cicho nie chcąc tak na prawdę nudzić Lunatyka, jednak wolał żeby ten nie spał gdy będzie się znęcać nad Syriuszem. Ich łóżka stały bardzo blisko siebie, więc bardzo prawdopodobne było, że Black uciekając przed jakąś klątwą użyje Remusa jako tarczy.

Lupin po chwili otworzył oczy. Wyglądał źle, a nawet bardzo źle, jednak gdy zobaczył James przy swoim boku uśmiechnął się leciutko.

\- Hej, Jimmy...

Powiedział odwracając się w jego stronę.

\- Co się stało, że jesteś tak wcześnie na nogach?

Spytał. James przez chwilę błądził myślami, po czym wpadł na genialny pomysł jak delikatnie pozbyć się Lunia z łóżka i napisać szybko list do rodziców.

\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy Remi... Muszę zrobić dwie bardzo ważne dla mnie rzeczy. Pomógł byś mi z jedną?

Zapytał z błyskiem w oczach. Gdy Remus skinął głową na "tak", ten szybko transmutował krzesło stojące przy biurko w wygodny fotel i przelewitował na nie Remusa. Przed opuszczeniem go na fotel upewnił się czy ten jest wystarczająco miękki i czy Lunatyk jest dokładnie opatulony kocem.

\- O co chodzi, Jimmy?

Spytał, nie pewny tego czy chce właściwie wiedzieć. Zaczynał przeczuwać, że Jim chce po prostu by przepisał mu jakieś zadanie gdy on pójdzie znowu wręczyć Lily.

\- Musisz napisać list do moich rodziców, a ja w tym czasie spuszczę lanie Syriuszowi.

Powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem, który jednak nie dosięgnął jego oczu. Po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do drzwi blokując je zaklęciem, a następnym wyciągając cały pokój.

I zaczęło się.

Na początek trafił w śpiącego mocnym zaklęciem wody, które sprawiło, że po chwili z pod kołdry łypnęło na niego oko Syriusza.

\- Zacznij jak zawsze Luniu. "Drodzy rodzice... bla, bla, bla..." Wiesz te wszystkie grzeczności.

Następnym zaklęciem zdarł z Black'a nakrycie.

\- Dobrze się spało, Black?

Spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

Remus nie patrzył na nich. Wiele razy się kłócili i niekiedy dochodziło do... wybuchów agresji, zawsze starał się wtedy trzymać z boku. Nie chciał wybierać strony, bo jeśli poparł by któregoś z nich, był by to prawdopodobnie koniec ich przyjaźni. Postawił kolejną kropkę na pergaminie, susząc dotychczasową część.

\- Bo widzisz Black, ja nie miałem okazji spać. Miałeś zostać z Remusem dopóki nie skończę szlabanu, później mieliśmy się zamienić.

Syriusz nie wyglądał na poruszonego słowami przyjaciela. Miał pilnować Remusa, ale przecież nic się nie stało, nawet Snape musiał być cały, chociaż zaprowadził go koło Bijące Wierzby. Jeśli Wilkołak by się nim zajął z pewnością już dawno było by w szkole pełno ludzi ministerstwa.

James kontynuował.

\- Pod twoją nieobecność zakradł się tam Snape. Uratowałem mu życie, a teraz ma względem mnie Dług Życia. Wiesz co to znaczy prawda, Black?

Spytał posyłając w niego serię zaklęć żądlących. Musiał się wyładować, ale jednocześnie nie chciał krzywdzić przyjaciela, tak jak jego rodzice.

Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę Remusa.

\- Kontynuujmy... "W wyniku pewnych zdarzeń, które przybliżę wam w najbliższym czasie, zostałem zobowiązany do złożenia przysięgi, będącej otwarciem zalecania się o dłoń przyszłej narzeczonej"... Hmm, jakby to dalej...

Zastanowił się na głos. Słysząc cichy śmiech Syriusza posłał w jego kierunku zaklęcie ciszy oraz czar parzący stopy.

\- Może tak... "Poproszę dyrektora o zezwolenie na opuszczenie jutro szkoły. Chciałbym się z wami spotkać i omówić wszystko. Liczę na wasze wsparcie." Zakończ jak zawsze Remi. "Kocham, całuję, ściskam. Jimmy"

Gdy Remis skończył powierzone mu zadanie James wziął od niego list i związał czerwoną wstążką.

Szybko podziękował Remus'owi za pomoc i wybiegł z pokoju.

Jak najszybciej potrafił dostał się do sowiarni i wysłał do rodziców list.

Szybkim zaklęciem sprawdził, która godzina. Gdy stwierdził, że niedużo czasu zostało do końca obiadu szybkim krokiem skierował się do wielkiej sali, z której właśnie wychodził dyrektor... 


	5. Zaloty 2

Podczas krótkiej rozmowy z Dyrektorem, James ustalił, że opuści szkołę jedynie na kilka godzin między śniadaniem, a obiadem. Nakłonił również Dumbledor'a, by pozwolił Severus'owi na to samo.

Wracając później do wierzy Gryfindoru zahaczył o kuchnię gdzie zdobył spore zapasy.

Po obiedzie Severus szybko przemknął do swojego dormitorium. Kontem oka, jedynie przez chwilę, widział w drzwiach Potter'a, jednak ten nie wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Severus nie chciał wypełniać poleceń Gryfona, jednak z lękiem uległ. Przed oczami, na krótką chwilę stanął mu obraz Pottera na kolanach. Szybko jednak tą myśl zastąpiła inna - wychodzącego z gabinetu chłopaka.

"Umyj się..."

Zabrzmiało w jego uszach jakby Potter stał za nim i powtarzał to co chwilę, żeby Severus nie miał możliwości zapomnieć o tych słowach.

Snape szybko wziął ubrania na zmianę i zamknął się w łazience.

Uwielbiał momenty kiedy ciepła woda spływała po jego spiętych mięśniach, niemalże zmuszając je do rozluźnienia. Gdy piana oczyszczała jego skórę z oparów eliksirów przez moment czuł się lżejszy...

Jednak jego sielanka szybko się kończyła.

Po wyjściu z pod prysznica szybko wysuszył włosy, owijając się w tym samym czasie puchatym ręcznikiem.

Rozczesując włosy co chwilę spryskiwał je eliksirem ochronnym. Po skończeniu związał je w luźny warkocz i spiął pod pozostałymi włosami, ukrywając ich długość.

Kilka minut, i wtartych w skórę substancji, później Severus ubrał się w przygotowane wcześniej ubrania. Nienawidził tego ile różnych substancji musiał używać, jednak przez towarzyszenie matce w laboratorium od małego, miał bardzo delikatną, wręcz kruchą, skórę. Na włosach już od kilku miesięcy testował kolejną wersję eliksiru ochronnego jego matki.

Z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko, zastanawiając się czy powinien napisać do matki. Nie był pewien czy dodatkowe martwienie jej w czymś pomorze.

Rozleniwił się w ciepłej pościeli, po rzuceniu szybkiego zaklęcia sprawdzającego godzinę, z radością nakrył się kocem. Miał jeszcze kilka godzin do kolacji...

Nie chciało mu się nic robić. Severus bardzo szybko zapadł w lekki sen. Zbyt ospały by choćby na chwilę przeciwstawić się zmęczeniu.

Kilka minut przed kolacją James wraz z Remus'em i drepczącym za nimi Syriusz'em, weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Gryfon rozejrzał się dyskretnie po sali. W tłumie węży jednak nie dostrzegł osoby, której szukał.

Magia wokół niego była delikatna, sugerująca i namawiająca, ale jeszcze nie rozkazująca. James miał wielką nadzieję, że Severus będzie z nim współpracował - w końcu ratował mu życie. Jeśli Ślizgon chciałby kontynuować życie jak dotychczas obu ich czekała by okrutna kara.

Nie często mówiło się o tej przysiędze i zdawać by się mogło, że jest zupełnie bezpieczna... Nie było tak. Była łatwa do zerwania, wystarczyło, że złożyło się przysięgę narzeczeńską z kimś innym.

James ponownie rozejrzał się po sali.

"Jest!" Pomyślał, dostrzegając przy stole Slytherinu, szukaną przez niego postać.

James ze złością zauważył, że Snape wyglądał... tak jak zawsze. Jego tłuste włosy wpadały ślizgonowi na oczy, a jego skóra w nieprzyjemny sposób odbijała światło. James cicho warknął pod nosem.

Remus spojrzał na przyjaciela ze zdziwieniem i powiódł spojrzeniem w to samo miejsce. Zaskoczony odkrył w kogo Jimmy tak uparcie się wpatruje.

\- Co jest Jimmy?

Spytał cicho, obserwując osoby wokół nich. Nikt nie zdawał się zwracać uwagi na dziwne zachowanie Potter'a.

\- Prosiłem by się umył przed naszym spotkaniem, a on...

Powiedział James tak cicho, że jedynie nadnaturalnie wyczulony zmysł słuchu Lupina pozwolił mu usłyszeć te słowa. Remus zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli.

\- Pamiętasz drogę do łazienki prefektów? Liliowa mgiełka.

Powiedział klepiąc przyjaciela po ramieniu. James szybko podłapał pomysł przyjaciela...

Szybko wstał od stołu, żegnając się z Lupinem.

Przed drzwiami Wielkiej Sali nie musiał długo czekać, już po chwili Severus dołączył do niego.

James skinął na niego jedynie głową ruszając w stronę schodów. Snape bez sprzeciwu ruszył za nim. Na piątym piętrze Gryfon podał hasło, na co ściana otworzyła się przed mini. James odsunął się, przepuszczając Severusa w przejściu, gdy do niego dołączył przejście zamknęło się za nimi.

Ich oczom ukazała się wielka wanna, do której już wlewała się ciepła woda.

\- Potter?

Powiedział zdziwiony Severus.

\- Powiedziałem wcześniej, żebyś się umysł przed naszym spotkaniem. Nie zrobiłeś tego, więc... postanowiłem ci pomóc.

Powiedział, wskazując dłonią na wielką wannę. Powoli zaczął zdejmować swoją szatę. Gdy się jej pozbył odrzucił ją w stronę niedużego stolika w rogu pomieszczenia, stojącego obok szafy z ręcznikami i wieszaka z szlafrokami.

Severus zaczął się cofać od Potter'a.

\- Powinieneś się zacząć rozbierać, albo zrobię to za ciebie, Snape.

Powiedział Gryfon rozwiązując krawat i rozpinając koszulę. Zdjął buty i spodnie. Nie czuł się zawstydzony. W lustrze widział coraz bardziej czerwoną twarz Severusa.

Westchnął zirytowany.

Odwrócił się twarzą do ślizgona i odnalazł spojrzeniem jego oczy.

\- _Przysięgam na moją magię._  
 _W żaden sposób nie będę nastała na cnotę mojej wybranki serca_  
 _od dziś dnia do dnia naszego ślubu._  
 _Jedynie wybrana przez mą przysięgę dama może mnie od tej przysięgi zwolnić._

Powiedział pewnie, a magia wokół nich zdawała się chłonąć jego słowa i nadpisywać nimi wcześniejszą przysięgę.

\- Czy teraz możesz się rozebrać, Sna... Severusie?

Zapytał, biorąc z półek kilka puchatych ręczników oraz szampon i płyn do kąpieli.

Ślizgon powoli zaczął się rozbierać.

Po kilku minutach obaj powoli weszli do wody. James bez żadnego uprzedzenia zaczął namaczać oraz rozczesywać palcami włosy Severusa.

\- Tak więc, zacznijmy od początku. Twoja matka jest czysto-krwistą czarownicą, więc pewnie przybliżyła ci choć trochę zasady i zwyczaje rządzące naszym światem.

Zamilkł na chwilę czekając na odpowiedź Severusa. Ten tylko lekko skinął głową na "tak".

\- Dobrze. Z pewnością przybliżyła ci zasady spłacania długu życia. To że żaden z nas nie chciał by do tego doszło nie ma żadnego związku, ani nie pozwoli nam się z tego wyplątać. Ocaliłem ci życie...

Przerwał na chwilę wylewając na dłonie szampon do włosów.

\- Rozmawiałem z dyrektorem, wyraził zgodę na to byśmy jutro opuścili szkołę. Powiedział, że skontaktuje się z naszymi rodzicami by przekazać im podstawowe informacje. Możemy wyjść po śniadaniu...

Mówił rozcierając szampon na włosach ślizgona. Gdy skończył spłukał pianę i z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się czystym włosom.

\- Myślę, że... dobrze ci zrobi rozmowa z twoją matką...

Severus nie odzywał się przez bardzo długi czas. James nie wiedział czy ślizgon jest po prostu zawstydzony czy zły.

\- Dziękuję...

Powiedział w końcu odsuwając się od drugiego chłopaka.

\- Pójdę już. Zostań tak długo jak potrzebujesz, Severus'ie. Możesz korzystać z niej zawsze gdy będziesz miał ochotę - hasło jest aktywne cały rok...

Powiedział James nurkując pod powierzchnią wody, spłukując z siebie całą pianę i po chwili wychodząc z basenu owijając się ręcznikiem.

W ekspresowym tempie ubrał się i stojąc już przy wyjściu odwrócił się jeszcze do ślizgona.

\- Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się dogadać... Nie zapomnij rano o kąpieli.

Powiedział wychodząc.

Stojąc już za ścianą, James musiał przyznać, że jego wcześniejsze oględziny były zdecydowanie trafne. Pod grubą warstwą brudu i łoju ukrywała się delikatna skóra i miękkie, lśniące włosy. Z niewielkim uśmiechem odepchnął się od ściany idąc szybkim krokiem w stronę wierzy gryfindoru.

Następnego ranka wstał bardzo wcześnie chcąc jeszcze przed śniadaniem zobaczyć Severusa i ocenić jego dzisiejszy wygląd.

Sam bardzo szybko, ale starannie umył się ubierając w zwykłe ubrania i narzucając na to jedynie szatę szkolną, pakując do torby płaszcz i sakiewkę z galeonami. Wyszedł z dormitorium nawet nie myśląc o budzeniu kolegów.

Przed Wielką Salą zatrzymał się widząc przy stole Slytcherina jedynie kilka osób, nie było tam tego kogo szukał. Dopiero po kilku minutach od strony lochów dało się słyszeć kroki kilku osób. Między nimi James szybko dostrzegł Severusa.

Zwrócił uwagę na jego wygląd. Połatane szaty wyglądały na zużyte, ale jednak czyste. Włosy chłopaka znowu wróciły do starego - tłustego, wyglądu. James warknął zły.

Nie wiedział jak to możliwe, jednak czuł, że ślizgon specjalnie go denerwuje sprawiając, że wyglądał gorzej niż mógł. Trudno było mu uwierzyć w to, że od wczorajszego wieczoru, nawet jeśli pominął by poranny prysznic, włosy Snape'a stały się tak brudne.

Robiąc krok w przód, zagradzając mu przejście zatrzymał ślizgona.

\- Chyba musimy porozmawiać, Snape!

Powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. Starał się być feir w stosunku do ślizgona, który również wbrew jego woli został w to wciągnięty...


	6. Zaloty 3

Kilka minut po skończeniu śniadania, Severus i James - ramię w ramię ruszyli szybkim krokiem do Hogsmeade. Nie odzywali się do siebie, oboje pogrążeni w swoich myślach. Rozważali każde słowo, które zostało powiedziane przez nich, podczas ich pierwszej kłótni od rozpoczęcia zalotów.

Severus nie potrafił zrozumieć dlaczego James na niego naskakuje; dlaczego zarzuca mu, że się nie myje...

Snape zawsze dbał o higienę, często ważył nawet eliksiry, które później sprzedawał (a wcześniej testował) na uczennicach Slytcherinu. Sam również ich używał, jednak bardziej że względu na ich regenerujące możliwości niż na chęć wyglądania dobrze...

Gdy przekroczyli granicę wioski, James złapał Severus lekko za ramię i poprowadził do Trzech Mioteł.

\- Tu są nasi rodzice.

Powiedział, zatrzymując się przed drzwiami.

\- Jeśli skończysz przede mną, podejdź do naszego stolika. Moja matka z chęcią cię pozna.

Zamilkł na chwilę, po czym łapiąc ponownie Severusa za łokieć poprowadził go do baru. W środku nie było wielu gości, zaledwie kilka zajętych stolików i garstka gości przy barze.

Przy lekko ukrytym w cieniu stoliku zauważyli panią Snape. James szybko zaczął się przemieszczać między stolikami w jej kierunku.

\- Dzień dobry, pani Snape.

Powiedział, lekko się kłaniając. Odsunął krzesło Severus'owi i dopiero gdy ten usiadł, odszedł od nich.

~~~*~~~ Severus ~~~*~~~

Snape wpatrywali się w siebie przez chwilę. Dopiero po chwili Eileen machnęła szybko różdżką otaczając ich zaklęciem prywatności.

\- Severusie...

Powiedziała cicho matka, wyciągając dłoń ponad stolikiem i przejeżdżając opuszkami palców po policzku chłopaka.

\- Cieszę się, widząc cię, matko...

Odpowiedział chłopak z uczuciem. Jego usta rozciągnęły się w, tak rzadkim w jego wykonaniu, delikatnym uśmiechu.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Dyrektor przekazał mi dość szczątkowe informacje...

\- Jest...

Zaczął Severus, jednak przerwał nie wiedząc co tak naprawdę powinien powiedzieć matce. Prawdę? Że boi się tego co będzie dalej; że nigdy nie chciał wiązać się z Potter'em; że wszystko nagle zaczyna stawać na głowie...

Pokręcił jedynie głową. Nie wiedząc co powiedzieć, dlatego wycofał się. Wrócił do swojej bezpiecznej skorupki.

~~~*~~~ James ~~~*~~~

Młody Potter podszedł do stolika, przy którym siedzieli jego rodzice. Stanął za ich plecami przytulając się do nich lekko.

\- Mamo, tato... Cieszę się, że was widzę.

Powiedział z uśmiechem, dając się zmiażdżyć w uścisku matki.

\- Ojcze, mógłbyś...

Mężczyzna skinął krótko głową, zataczając w powietrzu kręgi różdżką.

Po chwili James uwolnił się od matki, siadając naprzeciwko nich.

\- O co chodzi, Jimmy?

-Dyrektor nic nie chciał nam powiedzieć, twierdząc, że ty nam wszystko wytłumaczysz...

Odezwali się rodzice Jamesa.

\- Podczas pełni... doszło do wypadku...

Zaczął powoli James.

\- Jeden z uczniów, Severus Snape, wszedł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie Remus... przechodził przemianę... uciekał, jednak nie miał szans... uratowałem mu życie.

Powiedział cicho James naciskając pięści pod stolikiem.

\- Magia zaklasyfikowała to jako Dług życia.

Dodał, unosząc wzrok, dotychczas wbity w stolik, na rodziców.

Oboje wyglądali na zmartwionych.

\- Nie wiem co mam teraz robić...

Fleamont* uścisnął dłoń swojej żony, po czym skupił całą uwagę na synu.

\- Postaraj... zaprzyjaźnić się przynajmniej z tym chłopcem.

Powiedział, zatapiając się na chwilę w myślach.

\- Magia nie da ci wyjścia, będziesz musiał zrobić co do ciebie należy, ponieważ już wygrałeś drogę, którą chcesz podążyć...

\- Spróbuj się postawić w jego sytuacji, Jimmy. Nie ma wyjścia, ślub jest dla niego najlepszą opcją i daje mu możliwość by żyć, jeszcze przynajmniej przez kilka lat, w miarę normalnie...

Dodała Euphemia*, sięgając dłoni syna i ściągając ją mocno, dodając mu sił.

\- Zawsze... zawsze marzyłem o całej gromadce dzieci i żonie, która będzie dla mnie oparciem, ale teraz... to jest tylko układ. Bez uczuciowa umowa...

Wyrzucił z siebie szybko młody Gryfon, bojąc się, że jeżeli się zatrzyma to nie będzie w stanie tego powiedzieć. Martwił się, choć starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać.

\- Porozmawiaj z nim. Może między wami, kiedyś urodzi się uczucie. Macie dużo czasu...

\- Teraz najważniejsze są podarunki. Pierwszy wypadało by ofiarować mu niedługo. Ach! Już się nie mogę doczekać ślubu!

Państwo Potter wymienili się znaczącymi spojrzeniami.

Od dawna czekali na dzień gdy ich syn przedstawi im swoją wybrankę, nie spodziewali się, że będzie to tak skomplikowana sytuacja, nie zmieniło to jednak nawet w najmniejszym procencie ich radości.

\- Więc... co chcesz mu podarować jako pierwsze?

Spytała pani Potter z przebiegłym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

\- Nie jestem pewien...

Odpowiedział James, krzyżując spojrzenia ze swoim ojcem.

\- Severus jest... biedny. Chciałbym... dać mu coś... użytecznego, może... nowe szaty?

Powiedział, zacinając się co chwilę, dobierając lepsze słowa. Pani Potter z uznaniem pokiwała głową.

\- Pozwól, że się tym zajmiemy... Może cały kufer z potrzebnymi rzeczami będzie dobrym pomysłem...

Szybko podłapał pomysł pan Potter.

\- Dziękuję.

Odpowiedział James, podnosząc się z krzesła, dostrzegając kontem oka wychodzącą z baru panią Snape. Uściskał krótko rodziców, po czym szybkim krokiem wrócił do szkoły z Severus'em.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~ W tym samym czasie / Hogwart ~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

W wierzy Gryfindoru panowała nienaturalna cisza. Większość uczniów korzystała z ostatniego dnia weekendu, śpiąc do późna. Jedynie dormitorium chłopców z 6 roku działo się coś ciekawego...

Niedługo po wyjściu Jamesa z łóżka zwlókł się Peter, pragnąc zdążyć na śniadanie, jedynie Syriusz i Remus pozostali w swoich ciepłych łóżkach. Do czasu...

Niecałą godzinę później Remus, z naładowaną do pełna baterią, zerwał się z łóżka szybkim czarem blokując drzwi oraz zabezpieczając cały pokój, po czym przystąpił do swojej słodkiej zemsty...

Najpierw użył czaru z dziedziny transmutacji, by upiększyć Syriusza, po czym bardzo nieprzyjemnym zaklęciem zabezpieczył zmiany, by były niemożliwe do odwrócenia, przynajmniej przez kilka dni... może miesięcy! Kika minut przed obiadem, i planowanym powrotem Jamesa z Hogsemade, przy pomocy kilku bardziej niż chętnych do pomocy skrzatów, przetransportował go (nadal głęboko śpiącego) do Wielkiej Sali.

Remus z głębi serca uważał, że Syriuszowi należała się większa kara, niż to co otrzymał od Jamesa. Wiedział jednak również, że ten nie chce skrzywdzić przyjaciela, by ten nie przypominał sobie tego co działo się w jego domu. Nie mógł jednak tak tego zostawić. Dlatego postanowił wziąć sprawy we własne ręce i ukarać Huncwota, po Huncwocku.

Gdy James z Severus'em nie odezwali się do siebie słowem idąc drogą powrotną do Hogwartu, gdy udało im się przekroczyć bramy przyspieszyli, mając nadzieję na końcówkę obiadu. Nic nie zjedli w Hogsmeade, a i ich śniadania były szybkie i lekkie ze stresu. Dlatego teraz zgodnie spieszyli się na pyszny obiad.

Gdy weszli do Wielkiej Sali w ich uszy uderzył strasznie głośny śmiech. Cała szkoła, włącznie ze zwykle stoickimi ślizgonami i nauczycielami, płakali wręcz ze śmiechu. Chłopcy wymienili ze sobą zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Nie dostrzegając niczego dziwnego w swoim wyglądzie, zaczęli szukać źródła wesołości na sali... i znaleźli.

W rogu Wielkiej Sali pojawił się nowy stół, z tylko jednym miejscem, wielki napis nad nim głosił "Ośla ławka". Nie było by w tym nic nadzwyczaj śmiesznego, jeśli nie było by przy nim jednej postaci.

Intensywnie różowe włosy oraz piekielny makijaż na twarzy, sprawił, że James w pierwszej chwili nie poznał nieszczęśnika. Gdyby nie oczy, w które James przez przypadek spojrzał, nigdy nie rozpoznał by w postaci Syriusza Black'a.

Jego zazwyczaj, średniej długości, włosy urosły i stały się bardziej napuszone, różowy kolor nie był najgorszą rzeczą jaka się z nimi stała. W wielu miejscach były zaplecione w warkoczyki, zakończone zielonymi wstążeczkami. Jaskrawy, nieprzyjemny makijaż oczu oraz ciemno czerwona szminka na ustach dopełniały obraz postaci ukaranej za zbrodnie.

Gdy Syriusz zauważył w drzwiach Pottera, szybko poderwał się z zajmowanego miejsca, niemalże potykając się przez dziwne buty, przymocowane do jego stóp. Gdy tylko wstał z krzesła, kilka rzeczy na stole ożyło. Sztućce zaczęły boleśnie dźgać go po pośladkach, krzesło uniosło się po czym zaczęło "biegać" dookoła niego. Syriusz wydał z siebie zbolały jęk przytrzymując różową spódniczkę baletnicy w odpowiednim miejscu, ponieważ zaczęła podjeżdżać do góry, w rytm każdego jego kroku.

Przy stole Gryfindoru wszyscy wręcz zwijali się ze śmiechu, a gdy nogi Syriusza, bez udziału jego woli, zaczęły tańczyć kilka osób osunęło się pod stół, nie mogąc wytrzymać tego widoku.

\- Miło cię widzieć, Syri!

Zawołał James śmiejąc się wraz z pozostałymi.

\- Raa-aatuj! Jimmy!

Zawołał Syriusz, na co James jedynie pokręcił głową, biorąc przykład z Severus i siadając przy swoim stole.

Rozbawieni uczniowie i nauczyciele nie byli w stanie nic przełknąć, jednak wszyscy siedzieli dalej na swoich miejscach, obserwując przedstawienie. Nikt, poza James'em, nie zwrócił uwagi na Remusa rzucającego zaklęcie po zaklęciu, wymachując dyskretnie różdżką pod stołem.

James dyskretnie uśmiechnął się do Lupina, ściskając jego ramię nad stołem.

\- Myślę, że już wystarczy, Luniu.

Powiedział cicho, na co wilkołak przytaknął, kończąc ostatni czar i zabierając się do jedzenia.

W tym samym czasie Syriusz, na swoim stole, tańczył kankana... 


	7. Zaloty 4

~~1~~

Gdy Severus wstał rano, znalazł przy swoim łóżku wielką paczkę w ozdobnym papierze. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się po pokoju, szukając odpowiedzi na kłębiące mu się w myślach pytania. Nie udało mu się jednak znaleźć żadnych podpowiedzi. Szybkim zaklęciem pozbył się papieru stojąc w bezpiecznej odległości od prezentu. Po chwili jego oczom ukazał się piękny, ozdobiony skórą kufer z metalowymi okuciami. Delikatnie przejechał po nim dłonią, zauważając drogo wyglądającą kopertę. Wziął ją w dłonie, zachwycony delikatnym pergaminem, tak różnym od tego, na którym zazwyczaj pisał...

" Mój drogi,  
niech ten drobny dar oświetli twe dni i pozwoli radować się każdym dniem odrobinę bardziej.  
Twój, James. "

Z delikatnym uśmiechem otworzył kufer oglądając jego zawartość. Drogocenne, najlepszej jakości szaty; kilkanaście najlepszej jakości mundurków; nowe książki oraz pozłacane, zdobione pióra.

Severus nie wiedział jak miał na to zareagować, postanowił jednak podziękować James'owi za niego...

~~2~~

Przy śniadaniu, z pośród chmary sów, jedną z nich przysiadła naprzeciwko Severusa, wyciągając w jego stronę nogę z przymocowaną do niej dużą paczką. Ślizgon szybko odebrał od niej przesyłkę, wymykając się z Wielkiej Sali. Miał teraz okienko, więc zamknął się w najbliższej nieużywanej sali. Szybko rozerwał szary papier. We wnętrzu znajdowała się, jak ostatnio, koperta oraz prezent.

Severus najpierw postanowił przeczytać list.

" _Mój drogi,  
_ _najcenniejszy kryształ jest niczym przy twoim pięknie. Przyjmij lecz ten niewielki dar, który jedynie podkreśli twoje piękno.  
_ _Twój, James_."

Severus ostrożnie otworzył drewnianą szkatułę. Jego oczom ukazał się delikatny naszyjnik z czarnymi diamentami. Wyglądał na delikatny, ale jednocześnie niezniszczalny.

Ślizgon delikatnie przejechał dłonią po kamieniach...

Szybko zamknął szkatułę, pakując ją do torby, razem z listem, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę pokoju wspólnego slytcherinu. Te prezenty coraz bardziej mu się podobały

~~3~~

Gdy Severus wrócił zmęczony, późnym wieczorem, do swojego pokoju zastał na swoim łóżku kolejny prezent. Wielki pluszowy miś, z czerwoną kokardą wokół szyi oraz kopertą w łapcie, siedział dumnie na środku jego łóżka, oparty o poduszki.

Delikatnie zabrał mu kopertę, otwierając ją szybko...

"Mój drogi,  
według słów mojego dobrego przyjaciela, dormitoria w slutcherinie są bardzo zimnymi i samotnymi miejscami. Jako, że ja nie mogę Ci jeszcze w nich towarzyszyć, proszę przyjmij jego, by towarzyszył Ci podczas zimnych nocy.  
Twój, James. "

Severys uśmiechnął się delikatnie do listu i odkładając go do swojego kufra, do specjalnej przegródki, w której trzymał wszystkie wcześniejsze listy.

Usypiając, wtulił policzek w futrzaste ciało przytulanki...

~~4~~

Gdy na korytarzu zaczepił go, gustownie ubrany w malutki garnitur, skrzat domowy z chusteczką w butonierce z herbem rodowym Potterów, Severus był więcej niż zdziwiony.

Stworzonko skłoniło mu się, po czym wręczyło mu paczkę.

Zanim Severus zdążył otrząsnąć się ze zdziwienia, skrzata już nie było.

Jak zawsze znalazł pustą klasę, w której rozerwał papier. W jego dłoniach pojawił się duży, piękny aparat. Lekko drżącymi dłońmi otworzył kopertę z listem...

" _Mój drogi,  
_ _mam nadzieję, że przy jego pomocy uda Ci się utrwalić całe nasze przyszłe życie.  
_ _Twój, James_. "

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widzi. Potter, lekką ręką, wydał małą fortunę na aparat dla niego...

Nie wiedział co ma o tym myśleć, ale cieszył się. W Hogwarcie tylko Malfoy miał prawdziwy magiczny aparat, którym się chwalił na każdym kroku, a teraz on... biedak miał taki sam...

Z zachwytem przyglądał się urządzeniu. Wygrawerowane cyfry na boku składały się w X336. "Chyba jest nawet nowszy niż ten Malfoy'a" pomyślał zadowolony wracając do dormitorium by ukryć tam swój skarb.

~~5~~

Gdy się obudził, na jego szafce nocnej stała kolejna paczka. Z lekkim wahaniem sięgnął po nią. Była ciężka.

Gdy tylko rozerwał papier na jego kolanach pojawiły się nowe, lśniące szachy czarodziejów. Z zachwytem otworzył planszę oglądając pionki. Jeden zestaw był ze szczerego złota, z wtopionymi gdzieniegdzie niewielkimi kamieniami (np. na koronie króla), drugi zestaw był ze srebra one również miały w sobie kryształy. Severus zważył jedną figurę w dłoniach. Ważyła więcej niż 5 galeonów - najwięcej tyle kiedykolwiek trzymał w dłoni.

Severus szybko otworzył list od Potter'a.

_"Mój drogi,  
_ _choć wieczory są coraz krótsze, jestem pewien, że znajdziesz czas by dobrze go spędzić z przyjaciółmi. Spróbuj rozegrać z nimi kilka partii, to na prawdę cudowne uczucie gdy wygrywasz!  
_ _Twój, James. "_

Severusowi mina odrobinę zrzedła, nie miał przyjaciół, a nawet jeśli, nie mógł by urzyć do grania z nimi szachów za które mógł by kupić... wszystko! Z westchnieniem wsunął szachy pod łóżko, zastanawiając się czy mógłby je sprzedać i wysłać pieniądze matce...

~~6~~

Severus od godziny siedział w łazience układając włosy. Chciał podziękować James'owo za wszystkie dotychczasowe prezenty, jednak nie potrafił poradzić sobie z ostatnim.

Niewielka paczka z ozdobną, a jednak wyglądającą na starą, spinką, została mu dostarczona po obiedzie, przez tego samego skrzata, którego widział już kilkukrotnie.

Podziękował mu, na co stworzonko skłoniło się przed nim jeszcze niżej po czym zniknęło.

W paczce jak zawsze był również list.

" _Mój drogi,  
_ _dawno nie spędzaliśmy czasu jedynie we dwójkę. Pozwól mi, zaprosić Cię na kolację. Tylko my dwaj. Zaczekaj na mnie przy Wielkiej Sali.  
_ _Twój, James_. "

Dlatego teraz Severus starał się ułożyć włosy przy użyciu tej nieszczęsnej spinki. Ostatecznie zebrał włosy razem przebijając przez nie spinkę i rzucił zaklęcie, które miało utrzymać je w takiej formie...

~~7~~

Przed kolacją, James przywitał Severusa delikatnym pocałunkiem w policzek po czym wręczył mu bukiet kryształowy róż.

Ślizgon starał się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, jednak był zachwycony prezentem. Kryształowe kwiaty lśniły kolorami tęczy.

James zaprowadził Severus za 7 piętro po czym wprowadził go, trzymając jego dłoń pod swoim ramieniem.

Wieczór był cudowny...

~~8~~

Niedługo później Severus otrzymał od Jamesa, zestaw eliksirów upiększających najwyższej jakości.

Severus nie mógł sam ich uwarzyć, składniki do nich były zbyt drogie, żeby mógł sobie pozwolić na ich zakup.

Wiedział, że jedna fiolka kosztowała ponad 100 galeonów, a on o trzymał cały zestaw - trzy miesięczną kurację, 30 fiolek.

Nie potrafił zrozumieć toku myślenia Pottera, ale był wdzięczny. Z tym specyfikiem, mógł na zawsze pozbyć się swojego problemu z uszkodzeniami włosów oraz zbyt delikatną skórą.

Potter do prezentu dołączył jedynie krótką notkę.

" _Spróbuj, co Ci szkodzi_? "

Severus zdecydowanie miał zamiar spróbować.

~~9~~

Przez następne kilka tygodni panował spokój. Severus spotykał się z Jamesem na kolację co piątek, zamieniali ze sobą codziennie kilka słów przed śniadaniem, a po obiedzie, jeśli sprzyjała pogoda, spacerówki wokół jeziora.

Severus zdążył już przywyknąć do takiego planu dnia. Niestety koniec roku zbliżał się coraz szybciej. Coraz częściej rozmawiali na temat zbliżających się egzaminów oraz planów na wakacje.

Pewnym było, że Severus nie wróci do domu, jednak zamieszkanie u Pottera, bez zaręczyn było by źle widziane przez społeczeństwo, bez względu na to, że było to małżeństwo z przymusu, musieli również przestrzegać zasad społecznych, nie tylko magii.

Dlatego Severus nie zdziwił się gdy James zaproponował oświadczyny na ostatni dzień szkoły...

Następnym prezentem jaki od niego dostał była bransoletka. Całą powierzchnię złotej obręczy pokrywały kwiatowe zdobienia.

James dołączył do niej krótki liścik:

_"W ten chmurny czas niech rozświetli twoje dni."_

Severus odłożył ją do kufra, tak samo jak naszyjnik...

~~10~~

Severus śmiał się z następnego prezentu przez dość długi czas, by rozbolał go brzuch.

James Potter osobiście wręczył mu go podczas, jednego z ich popołudniowego spaceru. Nie musiał rozrywać papieru by wiedzieć co jest w środku. Miotła.

Severus nigdy nie przepadał za lataniem, jednak podziękował Potter'owi gdy się rozchodzili.

Włożył paczkę bez odpakowywania jej i dopiero po kilku dniach postanowił to zrobić.

Owinięta w papier była, oczywiście, nowa, lśniąca miotła. To jednak liścik Jamesa najbardziej wywołał w nim rozbawienie.

" _Pozwolisz mi się kiedyś przelecieć?"_

Severus nie był w stanie opanować rozbawienia przez bardzo długi czas...

~~11~~

Następny prezent pojawił się w pokoju ślizgona niedługo później. Severus siedział nad książką z transmutacji, gdy dobrze już znany mu skrzat pojawił się w jego pokoju z paczką w dłoniach.

Położył ją na łóżku i zniknął bez słowa.

Snape przez chwilę wahał się, jednak ostatecznie ciekawość zwyciężyła.

Oderwał się na chwilę od książki by sprawdzić co też tym razem podarował mu Potter.

Szybko rozerwał papier, z którego na łóżko wypadły delikatne szaty. Severus uniósł je delikatnie oglądając je z każdej strony.

Szata miała wiele malutkich guziczków z przodu, poza tym była to klasyczna czarna szata wyjściowa. Jednak jej materiał... Ten zdecydowanie nie był klasylczny.

Ciekawy uniósł list, który wcześniej wypadł z paczki wraz z szatą.

_"Mój drogi,  
_ _mam nadzieję, że ten krój przypadnie Ci do gustu. Będziesz wyglądać w niej oszałamiająco na naszym przyjęciu zaręczynowym.  
_ _Twój, James."_

Severus z westchnieniem umieścił szatę w kufrze. Przyjęcie, z tego co James mu przekazał miało odbyć się już w domu Potter'ów. Dzień po oficjalnych oświadczynach Jamesa...

Snape sam nie był pewien kiedy wizja poślubienia Pottera przestała wyglądać dla niego tak przerażająco.

~~12~~

Prezent, który otrzymał jako następny był... ciekawy. Pojawił się przed Severusem w trakcie obiadu przy stole slytcherinu.

Ciężki papier skrywał w sobie najwyższej jakości samo notujące pióro oraz zestaw wysokiej jakości pergaminu.

Choć prezent nie był niesamowicie zaskakujący, Severus cieszył się z niego. Zawsze chciał kupić samo notujące pióro, które nie stawiało kleksów za każdym razem gdy przerwiesz mówienie dla chwili zastanowienia. Chociaż James nie dołączył do prezentu listu, Severus wiedział, że to od niego.

Żadnej innej osoby, którą znał i mogła by chcieć coś dać Severusovi nie było by stać na nie.

~~13~~

Gdy po powrocie do pokoju, na łóżku Severus, zastał wysokiej jakości transporter, był niemalże pewny, że Potter sobie z niego żartuje. Jednak gdy we wnętrzu znalazł malutką, puchatą, czarną kulkę nie był tego już tak pewien.

Potworek, bo tak Severus nazwał małego kotka, okazał się strasznym przytulasem. Bardzo szybko nauczył się, że Severus jest jego właścicielem i że wolno mu robić wszystko, co tylko zapragnie, nie martwiąc się karą. Gdy tylko spoglądał na Severus swoimi zielonymi oczkami, jego serce miękło i nie był w stanie nawet nakrzyczeć na potworka.

Dwa największe zmartwienia związane z posiadaniem zwierzątka bardzo szybko zostały rozwiązane. Pierwsze przez skrzaty, które zobowiązały się dostarczać maluchowi odpowiednie jedzenie o odpowiednich porach oraz dbać o stały zapas czystej wody w jego miseczce. Drugi przez Jamesa, który dostarczył mu magiczną, samoczyszczącą się kuwetę.

Gdy Severus zapytał kilka dni później o powód podarowania mu kotka, ten stwierdził jedynie, że potrzebuje praktyki w opiekowaniu się kimś.

Severus nie marudził. Od ląd otrzymał misia od Pottera lepiej mu się spało, jednak malutka kulka, która miała w zwyczaju usypiać w bardzo dziwnych, niekiedy niemożliwych do powtórzenia, pozycjach, wywoływała szczery uśmiech na jego ustach...

~~14~~

Następny prezent okazał się... dość nietrwały, biorąc pod uwagę, to że niedługo wcześniej otrzymał małe ucieleśnienie zniszczenia.

Gdy w pokoju Severus pojawił się następny prezent ten zaczął od sprawdzenia czy nie miauczy. Gdy test wykazał brak oznak życia ze strony paczki, otworzył ją z uśmiechem.

W środku, jak zawsze znajdowała się drewniana szkatuła oraz koperta. Zaczął od otwarcia szkatuły. W środku, na czarnym jedwabiu, otoczone zaklęciami ochronnymi, leżały dwa kryształowe kieliszki. Jeden z nich wziął delikatnie, oglądając z każdej strony, obserwując grę światła w jego ściankach.

Severus nie zdążył jednak długo się nimi nacieszyć, gdy Potworek wskoczył na jego ramię wytrącając z niego kieliszek. Z brzękiem upadł na kamienną podłogę tłukąc się na setki malutkich drobinek.

Z westchnieniem rzucił krótkie repero, które poskładało kieliszek w całość, jednak... nie był już taki sam. Jego kryształowe krawędzie, kwieciste wzory - wszystko było takie same, lecz Severus czuł, jakby coś się w nim zmieniło.

Szybko odłożył go do do drugiego, odganiając głupie myśli.

Zabrał się do czytania listu...

_"Mój drogi,_   
_mam nadzieję, że kieliszki będą w stanie przez długi czas służyć nam podczas obchodzenia naszych rocznic._   
_Twój, James."_

Severus zazgrzytał zębami. Nie był pewien czy te kieliszki dotrwają do ich ślubu, a on chce z nich pić w każdą rocznice...

~~15~~

Podczas sobotniego śniadania, przysiadła przed Severusem sowa Potter'a. Przy łapce miała niedużą paczkę. Severus odczepił ją, zastanawiając się, co też tym razem dał mu James.

Szybkim krokiem opuścił salę z paczką w dłoni. Gdy udało mu się dostać do pierwszej wolnej sali, szybko rozpisywał ją.

W środku znajdowała się miniaturka fortepianu wtopiona w szklany sześcian oraz koperta. Po dokładnym obejrzeniu kostki zabrał się za czytanie...

_"Mój drogi,_   
_obawiam się, że nie udało by Ci się zmieścić prawdziwego fortepianu w swoim dormitorium, dlatego wysyłam Ci jedynie miniaturę. Oryginał czeka już na Ciebie w moim domu..._   
_Twój, James. "_

Severus uśmiechnął się na to. Nie mógł już się doczekać wakacji z dala od jego ojca...

~~16~~

Gdy następny prezent pojawił się przed Severusem ten bez chwili wahania rozerwał papier.

W środku, jak zawsze był list oraz drewniana szkatuła.

Postanowił najpierw przeczytać list...

_"Gdy wino dojrzewa, słodkim aromatem pijących owiewa._   
_Twój, James."_

Severus nic z tego nie rozumiał, dlatego szybko otworzył szkatułę.

Wewnątrz niej skrywała się butelka wina.

Ślizgon nigdy nie znał się na alkoholach, dlatego nie wiedział czy to co trzymał w dłoniach było czymś niesamowitym, jednak, znając rozrzutność Pottera po poprzednich prezentach, był pewien, że nigdy nie było by go na nie stać. Ostrożnie odłożył je do szkatuły oraz, jak resztę prezentów, spakował do kufra.

~~17~~

Kilka dni później, podczas jednej z piątkowych kolacji, James podarował Syriuszowi obraz.

Rysunek wykonany był na płótnie przez dobrego artystę, który ukrył niektóre wady oraz podkreślił zalety Severusa.

Oczy ślizgona były intensywnie podkreślone, a wielki nos został ukryty włosami. Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś może widzieć go takim, niemalże idealnym.

Jednak to słowa Jamesa sprawiły, że zarumienił się intensywnie.

\- Obrazy nigdy nie są w stanie oddać prawdziwego piękna osoby portretowanej...

Severus wiele razy przyglądał się sobie w lustrze, jednak nigdy nie był w stanie dostrzec nic ładnego w całej swojej osobie, a Potter...uważał, że obraz, na którym według Severusa wyglądał 100 razy lepiej, nie oddaje całego jego piękna...

~~18~~

Z westchnieniem podjął próbę wstania delikatnie z łóżka, starając się nie obudzić małego potworka. Był już niemalże na podłodze gdy pojawił się przednim, dobrze znany mu skrzat Potter'a.

Włożył mu w dłonie podłużną paczkę i zniknął.

Severus był zdenerwowany. Skrzat obudził kotka, który teraz przeniósł się na jego kolana, unieruchamiając go na kolejne kilka godzin.

Stwierdził, że skoro i tak nie uda mu się dotrzeć na śniadanie, może równie dobrze zobaczyć co było tak ważnego by wpakować go w tanią sytuację.

Pod papierem kryła się duża, podłużna szkatuła. Severus otworzył ją, nie dostrzegając listu.

W środku znajdowała się, około 50 centymetrowa, drewniana laska z wyrzeźbionymi, na górnej części kwiatami.

Obok laski, jak zawsze spoczywała ł ją, będąc ciekawym co też Potter znowu wymyślił...

_"Mój drogi,_   
_magia nie zawsze powinna być widoczna dla oczu postronnych. Ta laska pomoże Ci ukryć swoją różdżkę. Środek jest wydrążony, więc możesz bez przeszkód ją w niej umieścić._   
_Twój, James."_

Severus wyciągnął laskę ze szkatuły po czym obejrzał ją dokładnie z każdej strony. W środku faktycznie była pusta...

~~19~~

Severus rozmasował bolący bark. Potworek zmusił go do spania na fotelu w bardzo niewygodnej pozycji co przypłacił wielkim bólem mięśni i stawów.

Z jękiem schylił się po kotka, przykładając go sobie do ramienia. Paskuda nie wyrywała się, ponosiła odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Ciepło jego małego ciałka szybko pomogło ukoić ból, jednak było to krótkotrwałe rozwiązanie.

Na szafce nocnej, obok łóżka, dostrzegł kopertę. Taką samą jak wszystkie wcześniejsze koperty od Jamesa.

W środku jak zawsze był krótki list oraz zaproszenie dla dwóch osób do najlepszego, magicznego Spa.

Severus z uśmiechem zaczął czytać list...

_"Mój drogi,_   
_chcę by dzień naszych zaręczyn był dla Ciebie równie niesamowity co dla mnie. Skorzystaj, proszę, z platynowej oferty Spa Maggotki, zabierz ze sobą przyjaciela, oferta jest skierowana do dwóch osób. Pozwoli Ci odprężyć się oraz oczyścić._   
_Twój, James. "_

Severus zdecydowanie miał zamiar skorzystać z oferty. Zdecydowanie jednak zrobi to dopiero po oświadczynach Jamesa. Podjął decyzję, że rozluźnienie bardziej przyda mu się na przyjęciu zaręczynowym.

~~20~~

James prosił go by zaczęła na niego po obiedzie, nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego. Często po obiedzie wybierali się na spacery.

Tym razem jednak, James, gdy już przyszedł, zaprowadził Severusa do jednej ze starych klas. Klęknął przed nim i otworzył drewnianą szkatułę, którą ze sobą przyniósł.

W środku, na czarnym jedwabiu, leżał wielki diament. Severus nie był pewien, jednak podejrzewał, że był on większy niż jego pięść.

Ślizgon nie zdążył odezwać się słowem, a James postanowił z tego skorzystać.

\- W starych rodach uznaje się, że surowy, nie oszlifowany diament jest symbolem serca, dlatego właśnie... ofiarowuję ci moje serce, Severusie.

Powiedział wstając z podłogi.

\- Jutro, gdy złożę przed tobą przysięgę narzeczeńską, mam wielką nadzieję, że pozwolisz mi ucałować twoje usta.

Dodał, uśmiechając się do niego zadziornie. 


	8. Zaloty 5

Ostatniego dnia szkoły Severus wstał bardzo wcześnie. James zdecydował, że ich spotkanie powinno odbyć się w Wielkiej Sali, przed rozpoczęciem śniadania.   
Ślizgon nie miał nic przeciwko. Od kilkunastu minut układał swoje włosy, z przerażeniem stwierdzając, że szykuje się jak dziewczyna przed randką. "Chociaż... to spotkanie jest ważniejsze od jakiejś głupiej randki." Stwierdził, uspokajając się nieco.

Spakował ostatnie rzeczy do kufra, a Potworka umieścił w transporterze. Z roztargnieniem rozejrzał się po dormitorium. Znów było puste i zimne, bez rozrzuconych gdzie popadnie pergaminów i walających się wszędzie prezentów od Jamesa.

Severus zarumienił się przypominając sobie ostatni, dwudziesty, prezent. Nie był pewny co ma o tym myśleć. Sam zaczynał powoli przyzwyczajać się do Potter'a nawet trochę go lubić. Nie wiedział jednak czy to uczucie jest odwzajemnione...

~~~*~~~

James nie położył się spać. Pół nocy zbierał swoje rzeczy, a drugie pół szykował się do jednego z przełomowych momentów jego życia.

Zmierając rzeczy z podłogi i odkładając je do odpowiedniego kufra, ciągle mruczał pod nosem słowa przysięgi. Nie były trudne, ani bardzo zawiłe, jednak Gryfon martwił się, że w najważniejszej chwili zestresuje się i zapomni ich. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Jeśli nie oświadczy się Severusowi, ten nie będzie mógł przebywać w jego domu, a jeśli na etapie zalotów rozdzielą się choćby na tydzień... z pewnością miało by to swoje konsekwencje. Bardzo nieprzyjemne konsekwencje.

Ubrał się w klasyczny garnitur, narzucając na niego nie zapiętą szatę. Wiedział, że będzie klękać przed Severusem i wolał... nie musieć skupiać dodatkowej uwagi na podjeżdżającą niebezpiecznie szatę.

Zaśmiał się do swoich przerażających myśli. Z kieszeni szaty wyjął niewielkie pudełeczko, obszyte jedwabiem. Przez chwilę kręcił nim nerwowo w dłoniach. "Już za chwilę..." myślał otwierając wieczko. W środku, na zielonym jedwabiu, spoczywał pierścionek. Wielki brylant otoczony kilkunastoma małymi kamieniami, od razu skradł jego serce, gdy tylko go zobaczył. James nie znał się na kamieniach szlachetnych ani biżuterii, za to ludzie w magicznych Jubileria'ch* tak. Dlatego gdy coś potrzebował, po prostu szedł do nich, przedstawiał sprawę, a oni znajdowali dla niego właśnie to co potrzebował.

Szybko schował pierścionek do kieszeni, zbierając się. "Już czas..." pomyślał, biorąc kilka roztrzęsionych oddechów oraz niedbałym gestem przeczesując włosy. Szybkim krokiem zszedł do Wielkiej Sali.

Chciał tam być przed Severusem...

~~~*~~~

Gdy tylko wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, w oczy Severus rzuciła się, dostojna postać Pottera. Dotychczas nigdy tak na niego nie patrzył. Teraz jednak zwrócił uwagę na falującą wokół niego magię.

\- Severusie...

Dotarł do niego spokojny głos Jamesa. Zareagował instynktownie na wyciągniętą przez niego dłoń. Niemalże podbiegł do Pottera dając się objąć oraz delikatnie ucałować swój policzek.

\- Długo czekałem na ten dzień, Severusie, i oto nadszedł.

Powiedział Potter, robiąc krok w tył i odsuwając się delikatnie od Severus.

Opadł przed nim na jedno kolano, płynnym ruchem. W swoje dłonie wziął dłonie Severusa składając na nich pocałunek. Delikatny niczym dotyk skrzydeł motyla.   
Podnosząc twarz, odnajdując swoimi czekoladowymi oczami oczy Severusa zaczął mówić, głosem przepełnionym uczuciem oraz magią.

\- Ofiaruję ci całe moje życie, ty którego wybrałem na towarzysza, przez wszystkie ery tego świata.   
Od dzisiejszego dnia, po ostatni dzień naszego życia, pragnę mieć dom i schronienie w twoim sercu. Moje serce już od dawna należy do ciebie, proszę, opiekuj się nim dobrze, jedyna miłości mojego życia...

Delikatnym ruchem przytrzymał obie dłonie Severusa w jednej dłoni, gdy drugą sięgnął do kieszeni wyjmując z niej pudełeczko.

\- Przyjmij ten pierścień, jako znak, że będziesz mój. Czy pozwolisz mi, Severusie wziąć cię za żonę, zostać twoim mężem, miłością, domem i opiekunem?

Zapytał, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu Severus. Dzięki czemu bez problemu zauważył delikatny rumieniec zalewający jego policzki.

\- Tak...

Wyszeptał cicho, przez zaciśnięte gardło. James złożył delikatny pocałunek na jego złączonych dłoniach po czym wydobył z pudełeczka pierścionek, wsuwając go na palec Severusa. Dopiero wteydy podniósł się z podłogi, otaczając Severusa ramionami.

Powoli przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Severusa. James bez problemu czuł przyspieszony oddech ślizgona na swojej skórze. Powolnym ruchem złożył pocałunek na czole chłopaka, później przybliżył się do jego ust. Jednak nie pocałował go. Zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów od warg Secerusa, pozwalając mu się wycofać lub wykonać ostatni krok.   
Ślizgon przez chwilę zawachał się. Nie był pewny czy całowanie Pottera będzie... odpowiednie, jednak ostatecznie stwierdził, że właśnie oficjalnie stali się narzeczonymi, więc nie pozwolenie na zwykły pocałunek było by nie w pożądku. Delikatnie przysunął się w stronę Jamesa, dotykając jego ust swoimi. Nie zrobił nic więcej pozwalając gryfonowi przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem. Ich pierwszym pocałunkiem.

James zaczął delikatnie poruszać wargami oraz napierać na Severus coraz bardziej. Ślizgon czuł jego dłonie na swoich biodrach i plecach, swoje zaplutł na szyi gryfona. Gdy Potter polizał dolną wargę Severusa ten jęknął w usta narzeczonego. James nie poprzestał na tym. Wciągnął wargę Severus w swoje usta delikatnie ją ssąc. Ślizgon ponownie jęknął na tak śmiałe poczynania Jamesa. Gdy się od siebie lekko odsunęli, James mógł obserwować dorodny rumieniec na policzkach Severusa.

\- Dziękuję za ten pocałunek...

Powiedział James, wciąż trzymając Severusa w objęciach. Za drzwiami zaczynał się zwykły, poranny chałas. To był znak, że ich czas się kończy. James szybko odprowadził Severus do stołu jego domu. Pocałował go szybko w czoło.

\- Zaczekaj na mnie przed drzwiami. Moi rodzice nas zabiorą.

Powiedział wracając do swojego stołu w tym samym momencie gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszło kilku krukonów

Dopiero wtedy Severus miał szansę obejrzeć pierścionek od Jamesa.   
Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł stwierdzić, że był drogi. Bardzo, bardzo drogi!!  
Z zachwytem badał palcem fakturę diamentów oraz grubą, złotą obwódkę, na której zostały umieszczone...

Był zachwycony, choć waga pierścionka zaczynała mu przeszkadzać. Wiedział już, że będzie się przez niego szybciej męczyć.

Z niepokojem i ekscytacją oczekiwał wakacji. Pierwszych w życiu, prawdziwych wakacji. Z dala od ojca oraz reszty mugolskiego świata. Pierwszy raz w domu czysto-krwistych czarodziejów. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * magiczne Jubilerie - sklep z biżuterią ;)


	9. Zaręczyny

Niedługo po śniadaniu w Wielkiej Sali, James pożegnał się z przyjaciółmi. Według planu, Syriusz miał przenocować u Remusa i następnego dnia, razem z Lupinem przyjechać do Pottera. Na przyjęcie zaręczynowe.

Severus z boku obserwował jak gryfoni rzucają się sobie w ramiona, żegnając się. Z delikatnym uśmiechem podszedł do Jamesa gdy tylko ten kopnął Syriusza w tyłek, na "do widzenia". Zapletli swoje palce w delikatnym uścisku.

\- Masz swój kufer?

Spytał James, mając usta tuż przy uchu ślizgona. Severus zaprzeczył.

\- Więc prowadź. Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć twój pokój.

Powiedział, odsówając się odrobinę i ciągnąc Severusa w stronę wejścia do lochów. Powoli przemierzali nienaturalnie ciche mury zamku...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Gdy tylko minęli bramy zamku zostali przygarnięci w ramiona szczęśliwej pani Potter.   
Kobieta z wielkim uśmiechem obserwowała Severusa. W pamięci wciąż miała chudego, przygarbionego chłopca z przetłyszczonymi włosami i poobgryzanymi wargami. Na szczęście, tamten Severus zniknął, tworząc miejsce dla nowego Severusa, który był o niebo piękniejszy.

Długie, do połowy łopatek, włosy zaplecione miał w luźny warkocz, pomimo tego wyglądały na bardzo miękkie i delikatnie lśniły, roztaczając wokół piękny, delikatny zapach kwiatów. Skóra chłopaka utraciła niezdrowe odbicia oraz nagromadzone warstwy starego naskórka.

\- Severusie! Wyrosłeś na prawdziwą piękność!

Zawołała pani Potter, przytulając narzeczoną syna do swojej piersi. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy.

\- Dobrze, dobrze, wystarczy kochanie!!!

Zawołał ojciec Jamesa, pomagając Severusowi wydostać się z ramion kobiety.

\- A teraz, według planu. Severusie z moją żoną udacie się do Spa, a ja z Jamesem aportujemy się już do domu. Zabierzemy wasze rzeczy.

Powiedział pan Potter, uściskał krótko dłoń Severus po czym odsunąl się pozwalając chłopcom porzegnać się.

Gdy ci uściskali się szybko, James pocałował Severusa e policzek, na co Ślizgon zaeumienił się lekko, pani Potter aportowała się z Severusem.

\- Czas na nas, James.

Powiedział, zmniejszając kufry szybkim ruchem dłoni. Obok nogi Jamesa w dalszym ciągu stał koszyk z kotem. Ten wziął go szybko na ręce, łapiąc ramię ojca. Już po chwili stali przed drzwiami wielkiej posiadłości.

\- Jak bardzo matka przesadziła z przyjęciem?

Spytał młody Potter wypuszczając kotka.

\- Bardzo...

Odpowiedział jedynie jego ojciec, posyłając mu krzywy uśmiech.   
Oboje wiedzieli jak Euphemia przeżywała nową drogę w życiu, swojego jedynego dziecka. Pan Potter ze smutkiem wspominał depresję żony gdy ta dowiedziała się, że nie będą mieć dzieci, pamiętał również jej radość gdy kilka lat później udało im się pomimo wszystko sprowadzić na świat Jamesa. Przez bardzo długi czas Euphemia nie chciała go wypuścić z ramion, a gdy mając 11 lat pojechał do szkoły, kobieta płakała nocami. Oboje wiedzieli, i James i Fleamont, że pani Potter była zbyt zaborcza i opiekuńcza, jednak nie potrafili jej odmówić jej instynktu macierzyńskiego i miłości, którą otaczała ich, niczym ciepłym kocem...

Dlatego też, James jedynie westchnął ciężko kręcąc zdegustowany głową. Wolałby spędzić ten dzień jedynie z najbliższą rodziną, teraz jednak poszedł tylko do swojego pokoju, odkładając od razu kufer Severusa do przyległej sypialni. Ze śmiechem odkrył, że skrzaty dorobiły dla nich nawet dodatkowe, tajne drzwi między sypialniami. Szybko wziął prysznic, powiadomił swojego skrzata domowego - Gburka, by ten go obudził gdy Severus z jego matką wrócą, po czym szybko zapadł w sen.   
Nieprzespana noc robiła swoje...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Gdy tylko aportowali się przed wielkim kompleksem Spa, Severus zadrżał z zimna. Pani Potter szybko dostrzegła to, będąc perfekcyjną i nadopiekuńczą matką, otoczyła Severusa ramieniem zarzucając na niego swój płaszcz, po czym zaprowadziła go do głównych drzwi.

Spa było połączonym tunelami i madzoemnymi, otoczonym szkłem kładkami i przejściami. Wyglądało malowniczo i nowocześnie. Zbudowane na dużej wysokości, pod pewnym kątem nachylenia, na bardzo mroźnej, pokrytej śniegiem górze.

\- Wybacz Severus'ie. Zapomniałam, że jest tu tak zimno...

Powiedziała ciepło Euphemia, odwieszając swój płaszcz na wieszak obok drzwi. Severus skinął na to jedynie głową, nie wiedząc co ma robić. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać. Pani Potter szybko złapała go za ramię prowadząc w stronę młodej kobiety siedzącej w recepcji.

\- Witam w jedynym spa dla magów.

Powiedziała znudzony tonem, nie pozwalając kobiecie się odezwać. Pani Potter zmierzyła ją nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem.

\- Rezerwacja na nazwisko Potter, dwa platynowe zestawy.

Dziewczyna szybko zmierzyła Euphemię spojrzeniem, oceniając jej wygląd, szybko stwierdziła, że faktycznie osobę przed nią mogło być stać na najdroższy zestaw i to dwa razy. Jej spojrzenie szybko omiotło Severusa. On zdecydowanie wypadł gorzej, choć nie tak źle jakby mogło być w jego starych ubraniach.

Dziewczyna zadzwoniła krótko złotym dzeoneczkiem, a już po chwili, obok niej pojawił się młody mężczyzna. Wymienili ze sobą kilka zdań, po czym mężczyzna poprosił ich by udali się za nim.

Pierwszym miejscem, które odwiedzili była prywatna szatnia. Rozebrali się, osłaniając nagie ciała parawanem po czym ubrali firmowe, białe szlafroki oraz ciepłe puchate kapcie. Mężczyzna nie mówił wiele, a pani Potter czekała na lepszą scenerię do rozmowy. Szli więc w milczeniu...   
Severusowi to jak najbardziej odpowiadało.

Dalszy ciąg wizyty zlał się dla Severusa w wielo barwną masę. Dziesiątki twarzy oraz pomieszczeń przewijało się przed nim w zawrotnym tempie. Po ciepłej kąpieli w wannach z rozluźniającymi solami i olejkami, podczas odbył dość fascynującą oraz zawstydzającą rozmowę z panią Potter, Severus wyłączył się. Czuł jak jego ciało było masowane, nacierane i rozgrzewane po czym chłodzone i woskowane, największy ból sprawiło mu pozbywanie się włosków z całego ciała. CAŁEGO! Niemalże umarł ze wstydu gdy starsza kobieta robiła TO między jego nogami. Jednak nic nie.byłona stanie wykurzyć z jego głowy słów pani Potter...

"- Severusie, wiem że ty i James nie najlepiej zaczęliście... Z pewnością to moja wina, zbyt go rozpieszczałam gdy był mały, a później... nie potrafiłam go po prostu ukarać za złe zachowanie. Udawałam, że niczego nie widzę, a gdy było za późno pozwalałam zająć się tym mojemu mężowi... Widzisz Severusie... dawno temu, straciliśmy nadzieję, że będzie nam dane dziecko, ale wtedy pojawił się James... Teraz... wiem, że nie byłam najlepszą matką, ale tylko taką potrafię być... Nie chcę widzieć Jamesa smutnego. Widzę jak się do ciebie przywiązał, i choć zapoczątkowała to niechcianą przez was magia, teraz toszczy się o ciebie i zaczyna cię prawdziwie kochać. Magia pozwala ci... odrzucić go i poczęte przez was dziecko, będziesz mógł odejść, a on ci na to pozwoli choćby miało mu to złamać serce. Z pewnością roztoczył by nad tobą opiekę, choć według prawa byłbyś nadal jego żoną nie musiał byś... spełniać obowiązków małżeńskich...

Przerwała na dłuższą chwilę.

\- James zawsze pragnął dużej rodziny. My nie mogliśmy dać mu brata, dlatego zaczął go dostrzegać w młodym Blacku, nienaljepszy wzór do naśladowania muszę dodać. Chciała bym byś się nad tym zastanowił. Posiadasz dwie opcje: odejść, pozostawiając za sobą wszystko, twoje dziecko oraz męża lub pozostać z nim. Jeśli wybierzesz drugą opcję musisz pamiętać o jednym: nie poczniecie jednego dziecka. James od zawsze marzy o kilku, a może nawet kilkunastu.

Powiedziała z uśmiechem zostawiając Severusa samego w chłodnej już wodzie."

Od momentu tej rozmowy Severus rozmyślał o tym. Pragnął miejsca, w którym ktoś go doceni, gdzie ktoś opiekował by się nim i darzył uczuciem. Jednak z drugiej strony, Severus cenił niezależność oraz wolność. Sam nigdy nie myślał o dzieciach, a jeśli już to na miejscu matki zawsze była Lily. Słodka, czerwono włosa Lily, nie on...

Nie wiedział co ma robić. Jedynym plusem tej sytuacji było to, że miał czas... dużo czasu. 


	10. Zaręczyny 2

Wrócili do domu bardzo późno, przez co pani Potter doprowadziła Severusa prosto do jego pokoju. Chwilę później ślizgon już spał, w samej bieliźnie, zagrzebany w miękką kołdrę.   
Nim jego umysł całkowicie pochłonęła mgiełka snu, czuł jak ktoś poprawiał jego kołdrę po czym pocałował go lekko w czoło.

Severus uśmiechnął się przez sen. Serce Jamesa zabiło na to mocniej. Nie wiedział kiedy zaczęło mu zależeć na ślizgonie, tak na prawdę zależeć.

Powoli opuścił pokój narzeczonego. Przywołał do siebie młodą, ale kompetentną, skrzatkę.

\- Migotko, od jutra staniesz się osobistym skrzatem mojej narzeczonej, Severusa Snape'a. Zrozumiałaś?

\- Tak, paniczu. Migotka zrozumiała, przygotuje wszystko dla pani na jutrzejsze przyjęcie, panie.

James uśmiechnął się do skrzatki.

\- Dopilnuj proszę by ubrał odpowiedni strój.

\- Migotka zrobi wszystko czego pan lub pani zarząda.

Powiedziała, kłaniając się do samej podłogi.

\- Możesz odejść.

Powiedział samemu osuwając się na fotel przy kominku. Trzaskał w nim wesoło ogień. James zapatrzył się w ognisty spektakl. Nie zauważył kiedy jego powieki opadły.

Po chwili w pokoju pojawił się starszy skrzat, ruchem dłoni przelewitował koc z łóżka na śpiącego młodzieńca...

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~

Następnego dnia, już o świcie zaczęły się ostatnie przygotowania do przyjęcia. Skrzat znudził Jamesa wcześniej niż ten planował wstawać, dzięki temu jednak mógł przez kilka minut obserwować śpiącego Severusa. James robił to zachwycajac się jego jasną skórą oraz długimi żęsami, dopuki Migotka nie wyrzuciła go z jego pokoju twierdząc, że "jej pani musi się przygotować". James również zaczął przygotowywać się do przyjęcia. Był pewien, że będzie tak co najmniej setka osób, chociaż znając możliwości pani Potter nie był pewien czy nie kilka razy więcej.

Ze zirytowanym westchnieniem wybrał jedne ze swoich uroczystych szat. Czarne z delikatnymi srebrnymi zdobieniami wydały mu się odpowiednie. W myśl zasad ubrał "męską" wersję szat, a swojej narzeczonej przekazał, przez skrzata, "damską" wersję. Naprawdę szaty prawie niczym się od siebie nie różniły. Jedynie ktoś kto bardzo długo by się mu przyglądał, byłby w stanie dostrzec wychaftowany czarną nitką na czarnym.materiale symbol przyszłej głowy rodu. Był to niewielki herb Potterów umieszczony w równie niewielkiej koronie. Szata Severusa nie miała w sobie tego szczegółu co sprawiało, że automatycznie stawała się szatą kobiety przyszłego pana Pottera.

James westchnął, tyle bezsensownych zasad i tradycji, których musieli przestrzegać by nie stracić wpływów, ani nie zostać wyobcowanym wśród czysto-krwistych. W tych czasach, gdy czernoksiężnik zaczynał działać nie mogli sobie na to pozwolić.

Gryfon wziął długi, relaksujący prysznic po czym ubrał się w odpowiednie ubrania. Czuł się trochę głupio nosząc je w tradycyjny sposób, mając na sobie, pod nimi, jedynie bieliznę, jednak o to chodziło. Szata w odpowiedni sposób opinała się na jego klatce piersiowej, podkreślając mięśnie, które się na niej formowały. Rękawy były długie, wąskie przy barkach, podkreślające sylwetkę, jednak nie hamujące ruchów, a szerokie przy dłoniach. Umożliwiały swobodne umieszczenie na przedramionach kabury z różdżką. Szata luźno spływała po nim.

Okręcił się kilka razy testując zaklęcie uniemożliwiające podglądanie. Gdy stwierdził, że działało perfekcyjnie wyszedł szybkim krokiem z pokoju. Chciał zabrać Severusa na szybkie śniadanie, jednak gdy tylko podszedł do drzwi, skrzata aportowała się przed nimi wyganiając go zanim zdążył chociaż zobaczyć Severusa.

~~~*~~~

W kuchni czekało na niego lekkie śniadanie przygotowane przez jednego ze skrzatów. Gdy skończył poszedł do sali balowej, w której znalazł swoją matkę dyrygującą kilkunastoma skrzatami. Stworzonka rozkładały na całej sali kolorowe kwiaty. Przeważały niebieskie oraz białe, charakterystyczne dla tego typu uroczystości. Gdy pani Potter zauważyła swojego syna podeszła do niego szybkim krokiem oceniając jego wygląd.

\- Dobrze. Cieszę się, że wybrałeś odpowiednią szatę.

Powiedziała z uśmiechem. Wyjęła jedną, czerwoną różę, z ukrytej kieszonki w jej szacie narzucone luźno na sukienkę.

\- A tutaj mam coś dla twojej damy.

Dodała odgarniając jeden zdłąkany kosmyk włosów za jego ucho. Podała mu różę. Wyganiając go z uśmiechem z sali.

Wszystko wyglądało wytwornie. Skrzaty musiały długo pracować by odświeżyć największą w dworku salę balową. James, po ilości miejsc przy stole, mógł stwierdzić, że gości będzie około 200.

Powolnym krokiem ruszył z powrotem do wschodniego skrzydła, części sypialnej na pierwszym piętrze. Dom jego rodziców był wielki. Jego ojciec odziedziczył go po śmierci swoich rodziców, ponieważ stał się głową rodu, coraz rzadziej (nawet wśród starych czysto-krwistych rodów) stosowało się tytuł Lord'a, lecz właśnie taką pozycję w magicznym świecie mieli Potter'owie.

Zmierzając przez nie kończące się korytarze zastanawiał się czy chciał by się tu przeprowadzić z Severusem i ich dziećmi, po śmierci jego rodziców. Nie był pewny. To miejsce miało w sobie starą magię, bariery ochronne tego miejsca były równie silne co wszystkie pokolenia Potterów mieszkających w nim. To stanowiło bardzo dobrą ochronę w tych niebezpiecznych czasach. Drugim problemem było to, że jeśli choć jedno pokolenie Potterów nie będzie nazywać tego miejsca domem, bariery ochronne tego miejsca zaczną pobupadać, aż w końcu niszczeć i obumierać.

James nie chciał by tyle lat historii jego rodu umarły przez to, że uważa ten dom za zimny i zbyt niesprzyjający rozdzinnym więzą. W tym domu mogli by mieszkać razem, ale nie widywać się zupełnie. Nie chciał tego. Przez tą przestrzeń między nimi mogli by się z Severusem jedynie od siebie oddalić. Nie chciał tego...

Z westchnieniem przystanął kilka kroków przed drzwiami do pokoju Severusa. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, starając się oczyścić umysł.   
"Żadnych dołujących myśli, James. Nie teraz..." powtarzał sobie w myślach pukając.

Z wnętrza usłyszał ciche zaproszenie, wszedł więc.

Severus stał do niego tyłem poprawiając w lustrze włosy, spięte w lekki kok, tak że część z nich mogła swobodnie spływać na jego ramiona.

Szata Severusa, tak podobna do Jamesa, leżała na nim inaczej. Opinała jego pierś oraz brzuch rozszerzając się dopiero w biodrach i spływając dalej do podłogi, była szyta z 3/4 koła dzięki czemu falowała lekko, im bliżej podłogi była tym było to wyraźniejsze. Na jego ramionach spływała delikatnie od barków, aż do nadgarstków pozostając w takiej samej szerokości.

\- Pięknie wyglądasz.

Powiedział James podchodząc do Severusa. Zauważył na jego szyi naszyjnik, który mu podarował, bardziej jednak uwagę Gryfina przyciągnął pierścień na jego palcu. Wziął jego dłoń w swoją i pokłonił się lekko składając na niej pocałunek. Podnosząc głowę dostrzegł lekki rumieniec na policzkach chłopaka.

\- Gotowy?

Spytał z uśmiechem, podnosząc różę do ust, słuchając lekko jej słodki zapach. Dotknął ustami jej płatków po czym dał ją Severusowi.

\- Dziękuję.

Odpowiedział ślizgon. Wziął różę z dłoni Jamesa samemu wąchając jej zapach. Był delikatny, słodki i bardzo kuszący.   
Z delikatnym uśmiechem dodał.

\- Jestem gotowy... Czekałem na ciebie tak jak poleciła mi skrzatka.

James podał Severusowi ramię co ten szybko wykorzystał łapiąc go za nie.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie boisz się tłumów. Przyjęcie organizowała moja matka, więc będzie bardzo dużo osób.

Powiedział James.

\- Ale nie martw się. Będę z tobą przez cały czas.

Dodał uśmiechając się ciepło do Severusa... 


	11. Zaręczyny 3

Gdy, kilka godzin później, narzeczeni weszli na salę balową, ta była zapełniona gośćmi. Prowadzący Severusa, James poczuł jak ten spina się i niemalże kamienieje ze strachu. James również nie czuł się najlepiej w takim tłumie, jednak posiadał w tym więcej wprawy niż ślizgon.

Rodzice Jamesa oraz matka Severusa czekali na nich przed oficjalnymi schodami. Eileen ubrana była skromnie, jednak jej oczy lśniły od powstrzymywanych łez. Gdy James to zauważył, bez najmniejszego zawachania podszedł do niej, zostawiając przy niej Severusa.

James, jak przystało na gospodarza, miał za zadanie wymówić krótkie przemówienie. Powitać gości, podziękować za obecność oraz  za prezenty.

Wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zbliżając się do barierki (w części schodów gdzie te rozchodziły się na prawą oraz lewą gałąź) oparł o nią dłonie...

\- Moje serce raduje się wielce mogąc was tu wszystkich witać. Widzę wśród was wiele znanych mi twarzy, jest również garstka nowych, które z pewnością w najbliższej przyszłości poznam. Dziękuję za waszą obecność, którą uświetni bardzo ważny krok w mym życiu. Dziś świętujemy zakończenie powodzeniem moich zalotów. Od dzisiejszego dnia z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że niedługo spotkamy się na uroczystości przyrzeczeń małżeńskich, między mną, a moją narzeczoną - Severusem Snape'em.

Powiedziała wyciągając delikatnie dłoń w stronę ślizgona. Ten, wolnym krokiem, uważając na szatę, zszedł do niego po schodach. Położył na jego wyciągniętej dłoni swoją, z pierścieniem zaręczynowym. James uśmiechnął się do niego lekko, dodając mu odwagi.

Odwrócił się tak, by stać twarzą do Severusa, a bokiem do publiczności. Ucałował lekko dłoń z pierścieniem Severusa po czym położył mu dłonie na biodrach, składając na ustach śkizgona delikatny pocałunek.

Pierwszy w tłumie poruszył się Malfoy. Uniusł swoją różdżkę, zataczając nią w powietrzu krąg, powiedział pewnym głosem:

\- Widziałem siłę ich uczucia, co oni potwierdzili pocałunkiem ja potwierdzę swoją magią.

Podczas wypowiadania przez mężczyznę słów, wokół niego zebrała się niewielka ilość magii mężczyzny. Uleciała w stronę sufitu, gdzie została, tworząc niewielką kulkę. Gdy kolejne osoby potwierdzały prawdziwość ich uczucia kulka rosła, karmiona magią gości... 

Gdy ostatnia osoba obecna w sali, poza Severusem i Jamesem, wypowiedziała słowa magicznego potwierdzenia przysięgi Jamesa, kula magii, która rosła i rosła zasilana magią gości rozbłysła. Kulka po chwili pękła, a mieniący się jasnym światłem promień przemknął przez salę w stronę wiszącego po przeciwnej stronie sali gobelinu rodu Potter. Promień wsiąkł w materiał po prawej stronie podobizny Jamesa. Kilka chwil później nici w tym miejscu zaczęły się poruszać i same z siebie tkać podobiznę Severusa, od Jamesa wystrzeliła złota nić biegnąc w stronę Severusa, jednak nie dotykając go. Jeszcze nie byli małżeństwem - gdy to się stanie ich podobizny połączy złota nić, tak jak podobizny rodziców Jamesa, jego dziadków i pra-dziadków... 

Severus obserwował to zaskoczony. Niesamowity spektakl nie trwał jednak długo i już po kilku minutach gobelin ponownie zamarł. James delikatnie ścisnął ramię ślizgona, ściągając na siebie jego uwagę.   
Uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

\- Zapraszam wszystkich do stołu. 

Powiedział pan Potter wychodząc do przodu i ruchem dłoni nakłaniając najważniejszych gości wieczora do zejścia na salę. Przy stole czekali na nich już wszyscy goście. James usiadł na szczycie stołu, mając Severusa po swojej prawej stronie. 

Kolacja minęła szybko, choć ilość dań zaskoczyła wszystkich ich różnorodność zachwyciła każde podniebienie, ale to po niej dopiero zaczęło się prawdziwe przyjęcie.   
W tłumie gości James z trudem dostrzegł swoich przyjaciół. Syriusz i Remus czekali przy fontannie z wina. Oboje mieli taki sam wyraz twarzy... 

\- Wiem, że chcecie żebym zabrał ją do Hogwartu. Niestety nie mam pojęcia jakiej magii użyły skrzaty by wino nigdy się nie kończyło... 

Powiedział młody Potter podchodząc do nich. Jego ramię wciąż kurczowo ściskał Severus - pamiętał o przysiędze Jamesa, że ten nie zostawi go na krok i miał zamiar z tego skorzystać. Zbyt wielu gości obecnych na przyjęciu śmiało się z niego lub dręczyło go gdy jeszcze chodzili do Hogwartu. Ślizgon spróbował odgonić natrętne myśli, uważał że to nie czas, ani miejsce na takie rozmyślania... 

James w najlepsze paplał z Black'iem, nie zwracając uwagi na Severusa, wciąż jednak zaciskał ramię na jego biodrze. Objął go ramieniem gdy tylko zaczęli przepychać się między tłumem gości, którzy zaczęli powoli zapełniać parkiet. 

\- Co o tym wszystkim myślisz, Severusie? Pani Potter przesadziła trochę, co nie? 

Zagaił Remus, starając się być choć trochę miłym dla narzeczonej przyjaciela. 

\- Tak... To wszystko jest... przytłaczające. 

Odpowiedział ślizgon niepewnie.   
Gdy kończył zdanie, jak z podziemi, pojawiła się za nim pani Potter, obejmując go lekko ramieniem. 

\- Wiem, wiem, kochanieńki, ale będę miała tylko jedną szansę. Musiałam pokazać światu jakiego pięknego narzeczonego ma mój syneczek. 

Powiedziała szybko, nabierając wina z fontanny do swojego kielicha i odchodząc pocałowała Jamesa lekko w policzek.

Nie trwało długo by większość towarzystwa zniknęła. Głównym punktem przyjęcia była oczywiście prezentacja gobelinu, który zazwyczaj był jednym z najlepiej strzeżonych skarbów rodowych. Czarodzieje z poza rodu, lub nie będący z nim zaprzyjaźnieni, nie mieli możliwości choćby spojrzeć na gobelin. Było na nim zbyt wiele informacji o rodzie, by wszyscy mogli go po prostu oglądać. Ilość dzieci w danym pokoleniu, bękarty, talenty, przodkowie oraz najważniejsze długość linii czystości-krwi. 

~~~

Niedługo przed północą w sali balowej zostało około 30 osób. Najwytrwalsi czekali na to co miało nastąpić równo o północy. Miały to być dwie rzeczy, pokaz fajerwerków oraz taniec narzeczonych.   
Severus szczególnie bał się tego punktu. Nie potrafił tańczyć. Zdążył poinformować o tym Jamesa, co najmniej 10 razy, jednak ten tylko uśmiechał się do niego w ten swój firmowy sposób. Za każdym razem mówił też, by Severus po prostu pozwolił mu się wszystkim zająć i miał zamiar tak zrobić. Pomimo wszystko bał się... 

Gdy James poprosił go do tańca zgodził się, kłaniając mu się lekko, tak samo jak zrobił to James. Gryfon zaprowadził Severusa tanecznym krokiem na środek sali, tak by za jego (Jamesa) plecami znajdowały się okna. 

Cicha melodia po chwili wypełniła salę, James objął Severusa kładąc obie dłonie na jego biodrach. Severus zarzucił ramiona na szyję Jamesa. Delikatnie zaczęli się kręcić w uścisku. Po chwili mrok nocy został rozproszony przez setki strzelających w niebo świateł, by tam rozprysnąć się w maleńkie, lśniące gwiazdeczki i spaść na ziemię okrywając trawę błyszczącym pyłem. 

Severus obserwował spektakl przez okna, jego oczy lśniły, co z zafascynowaniem obserwował James. Oboje w tym momencie oglądali najpiękniejszą rzecz na świecie - inną dla każdego z nich. 

~~~

Niedługo po tym ostatni goście opuścili dwór Potterów. James, w dalszym ciągu otaczając ramieniem Sevrerusa, odprowadził narzeczonego do jego pokoju. W drzwiach sypialni ślizgona pożegnali się pocałunkiem. Delikatnym, wyrażającym wszystkie nagromadzone w nich uczucia pocałunku, który płonął prawdziwym uczuciem oraz pasją. 

Oboje szybko usnęli, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy przebieraniem się...  


End file.
